I'm The Emperor's Wife!
by justanotherwriter455
Summary: Lily is a servant, until a bizarre series of events find her betrothed to the emperor of Kouka, Soo-Won. The only problem? He's a lazy airhead, and all she wants is freedom. She has a plan, but what happens when she starts to fall for him? All the while, a dangerous threat lurks in the shadows. Can Lily find out what her heart truly desires before it's too late? Soo-WonxLily
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this a while ago and decided to finally post it. It's (very) loosely based on Akatsuki No Yona. The plot is mine, but you'll recognize the characters of Soo-Won, Lily, and Hak, along with a few other minor characters. Like the summary says, the pairing is Soo-Won and Lily. (I think they're cute together, but there's like no canon content for them, so I decided to make this for fun.) Please review and let me know what you think!**

Where I grew up everyone knew what was expected of them from a young age. Boys would follow in the footsteps of their fathers. If they were the son of a shoemaker, they too learned the art at a young age. If their father worked as a government official, that's what they trained for as well. Girls were taught the arts of housewifery, such as cooking, cleaning, and sewing, and would grow up to marry a man of their same social class. I, too, intended to follow this pattern, but the winds of fate had other plans. Although born into the middle class, a series of remarkable events resulted in me being lowered into the menial position of a household servant, then eventually rising to become the most powerful woman in the country: the emperor's wife. I'm Lily Aisawa, and this is my story.

I remember my childhood with fondness. My family wasn't wealthy, but we were never in want either. My father was a bookkeeper and scholar, and together with my mother we lived a simple yet happy life. My father strongly believed in the importance of knowledge, and since I was an only child, I was taught to read and write so I could help him with his work. This was highly unusual, but for my part, I loved it. My father said that I took to learning like a duck to water, and often remarked that it was a shame that bookkeeping could never become my profession. Meanwhile, my mother taught me all of the basic household duties that I would need to be a good wife. Unfortunately, these didn't come quite as naturally. I still remember how patient my mother was even after I nearly burned the house down cooking dinner one night. The three of us lived together in a cozy home in a small town on the outskirts of the city of Kuuto. I lived in this carefree manner until an unforeseen disaster shattered my perfect little world and changed my life forever.

The autumn I was eleven, a mysterious plague attacked our village and the surrounding regions. There was no known cure, and it was almost always fatal. I can still see the countless lifeless bodies that piled up on the edges of the street. So many people were affected that there were simply not enough healthy left to bury the dead. My parents tried to help, taking in many of our ill neighbors for medical care, but they too became sick and passed away. I still don't know how I survived, but I did, and just like that I became an orphan. However, that dark night I lost much more than my parents. I had experienced death and suffering firsthand, and would never again be the innocent, rosy-eyed girl that I once was.

Once the plague finished its ravaging and the dust had settled, my parent's will was found. They had wanted me to live with my maternal grandmother if anything happened to them, but word came that she too had succumbed to the plague. Even though I had only met her once when I was very young, she had been my last living relative and my last hope. I was now completely alone.

To make matters worse, the leaders of the town ruled that since I was still only a child, I had no claim to the house or any of our belongings. All of my father's treasured books, my mother's antique dishes, even the home I had lived in since I was born were to be taken away from me and sold. These were without a doubt some of the darkest days of my life. There were times when I desperately wanted to die, but I knew that my parents would have wanted me to keep living. Dying somehow seemed like a betrayal of their final wish. So I resolutely picked myself up and began to think seriously about where I would go and what I would do from here.

I was determined to stay off the streets, which meant that I would have to find work. Not an easy task for an inexperienced eleven year old girl. Immediately, I thought of the Kawashima Estate, the residence of the wealthiest family in the area. Surely such a huge house could always use another cook or maid, I reasoned. Decision made, I set out with only the clothes on my back and one of mother's necklaces that I had managed to hide in a secret pocket on the inside of my robe.

I arrived late that afternoon and entered timidly through the servant's door at the back. I had never seen such a massive house before, and couldn't help feeling a bit awe-struck. I explained my situation to a matronly looking woman who, after a bit of convincing, hired me as a stable hand; the lowest ranked position in the entire manor. I was forced to exchange the silk kimono my mother had lovingly made me with a plain brown dress that looked like it was made out of animal feed bags. The work was back-breaking and I was given no compensation. The meager lodging and food I received was expected to be payment enough. Because of this system, I could never save up money to leave the estate. The situation was miserable, but instead of falling into despair I threw myself into my work. Father had always told me that we ought to do our best at whatever job we are given, and I took those words to heart. Eventually, my efforts were noticed, and after several promotions and five long years of service I became the personal maid of the young lady of the house, Ayami Kawashima.

This was thought to be the one of the best positions in the house, but it had its difficulties as well. Ayami was my age, and her parent's little darling. This fact combined with her noble lineage and wealth made her more than a little spoiled. She was also a very exacting master, and seemed to have a special dislike for me, although I never understood why. But I could put up with her whining and pettishness. I could even handle her excessive need for more costly robes and jewels, when all I had was a simple cloth one and no ornamentation. What really irked me was her disregard for learning.

Every day a private tutor came to her suite to teach her, as I looked hungrily on, wishing more than anything to be in her place. Yet she despised these lessons and never ceased complaining about them. Sometimes it took all of my control not to slap her. Of course, as I was only a servant, I wasn't even allowed to open the books that I so adored, but it still didn't keep me from dreaming about them. Late at night, I would often sit by the single window in my small attic room, clutching my mother's necklace to my heart and reminiscing about my parents and all of the books we used to read.

My life continued in this mundane manner until one day when the wheels of fate were again set in motion. Little did I know that my world was about to be turned upside down once again.


	2. Chapter 2

One morning a letter arrived with the imperial stamp containing a formal invitation to the palace. Apparently, the new emperor was searching for a bride. As you can probably imagine, this news sent Ayami and her equally vain and silly mother into hysterics. Although it is true that the Kawashima family had noble blood, their landholdings had greatly diminished due to past wars, so an alliance with the emperor would help solidify their social standing. And so, it was planned that they would leave at once. As Ayami's personal maid, I was to go with them as well. The entire household was a flurry of excitement as we packed up and set off the next morning.

For my part, I was excited to see the capital for the first time, but could have cared less about the royal family or political marriages. Besides, I had heard that the new emperor, Soo-Won, was rather useless and lazy, with absolutely no interest in state affairs. My father had taught me a bit about government, so I knew the importance of having a strong ruler, and couldn't help feeling disgusted by this man who had been born into a position of such power but had no desire to help others.

After three days of travel, we finally arrived. The capital city was everything that I expected it to be and more. It was unbelievably huge and bustling with people from every walk of life, just like my parents had described. They had visited the capital several times before I was born, and had planned to take me as well when I was older, but of course that never happened. I kept my face glued to the carriage window the entire time, savoring the feeling of driving through the same streets that my parents had also once traveled on.

As we neared the castle, we could see a line of carriages streaming out of the palace gates. I hid a smile at the look of distaste that crossed Ayami's face as she took in the sight. _Apparently, she wasn't the only one who got the invitation_ , I thought to myself with amusement. At last, we made it to the doors of the imperial mansion where we filed into another line filled with powdered-faced, silk robed ladies just like Ayami. I eagerly strained my eyes toward the front hoping to get a glimpse of the emperor I had heard so much about, but the crowd was too thick. Finally, when there were only about twenty ladies in front of us, he came into view.

He was very young, just as the rumors said. I guessed that he was probably only a year or two older than me. He had long golden hair and blue-green eyes that reflected his boredom and disinterest. Slender and delicate boned, I couldn't help thinking that he would have been a beautiful girl. Still, what struck me most about his appearance was the bejeweled crown he wore. I looked once then looked again to be sure, but there was no mistaking it. Emperor Soo-Won was wearing his crown upside down!

 _Why hasn't anyone told him_? I wondered in dismay.

I glanced around at the noble ladies in the room and then it dawned on me. With their futures on the line, they were all too afraid of displeasing him. After all, telling the emperor that he was wearing his crown incorrectly wasn't the most romantic of gestures. Still, somebody had to tell him. It was just too cruel to let him be embarrassed like this, even if he was a complete fool. As we inched our way toward the throne, I made up my mind. I would be the one to tell him. I was the only one who could.

Before I even had time to think it through, I found myself bowing while Ayami's father introduced her. _It's now or never_ , I said to myself. Raising my head just a bit, I prayed that Soo-Won would look my way as I made desperate hand signals to try to get his attention. Thinking back, an onlooker would have likely thought I was either mentally unstable, had an intolerable itch on my scalp, or both. Finally, his eye fell on me, and after watching me for a moment I could've sworn that a smile flitted across his face. Putting up his hand to silence Ayami's father, he turned deliberately towards me and said, "What is it that you have to say, girl? Don't be afraid to speak up."

 _Now you've done it_ , I thought to myself in alarm. But it was too late to turn back now. Mustering up my courage, I stammered, "P-Pardon me your majesty, but your crown is…you're wearing your crown upside down!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, a murmur rippled through the crowd and I could feel many eyes staring in disapproval at my back. To them, I had spoken the unspeakable. I remained in a deep bow with my face pressed to the floor, so I couldn't see the emperor's expression, but after a moment he asked me to come up to where he was. Having no choice, I slowly stood and walked towards the steps.

As I passed, Ayami hissed in my ear, "You fool. He'll have your head for your impertinence. Not that it's anything less than you deserve."

I immediately blanched and glanced desperately towards the door, but I knew that if I tried anything I would be caught in a moment. And so I squared my shoulders and continued my walk of shame to the throne where the emperor waited to end my life. It was almost laughable, really. To die from something as stupid as correcting the emperor's head attire. _Ah well, maybe it's actually a suitable death for someone like me who should have died five years ago. Just wait a bit longer, mother, father…._

The emperor's hand on my shoulder dragged me out of my reverie. I detachedly observed that he was much taller than I had thought, and that for some reason he was smiling down at me. "What is your name?" he asked gently. I was in a daze, but I managed to answer his question.

"Lily," he repeated softly, as if testing it out.

My mind was becoming clearer now, and I noticed that he was looking at me quite intently, almost as if he was inspecting me. I felt myself turn red under his gaze and was grateful when he finally mumbled something that sounded like, "Yes, she'll do," and turned to face the crowd. By this point, I had no idea if I was really going to have my head cut off like Ayami had said or if his majesty had decided to cook me up like a pig for dinner instead, but I knew that I was about to find out.

He pulled me in front of him and made me stand in front of the crowd. I looked out and could see many expressions ranging from pity, to fury, even envy on the faces of the other ladies in the room. I couldn't help but find it ironic that some of these women were jealous of my current "intimacy" with the emperor, despite the fact that I was about to be killed or slaughtered or whatever. Finally, he began to speak and with an effort I turned my attention to what he was saying concerning my fate.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began in a loud and confident voice. _Here it comes_ , I braced myself. "I would like to thank you all for coming, many of you long distances, at my request, but I have chosen Miss Lily Aisawa to be my bride, so you may all return to your homes. Thank you again, and I hope that you will attend our upcoming wedding."

Before he had even finished speaking, I felt my body go tense. _Bride? What_ _on earth was he talking about?_ As if echoing my thoughts, Ayami shrieked, "Your majesty, you must be mistaken! She is merely a servant girl!" After her outburst, chaos erupted. I could hear shouting and crying, but it all sounded very far away. The words, " _I have chosen Miss Lily Aisawa to be my bride_ ," echoed loudly in my ear until they too faded into the distance and gave way to a heavy, all-encompassing blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I found myself lying on a couch in what I surmised was one of the palace rooms. I could see the emperor conversing with two men who had also been by his side earlier in the throne room. One was middle-aged and obviously upset, while the other was a tall, broad-shouldered young man who looked like he could lift a horse. After another moment Soo-Won realized I was awake and hurried over with an apologetic smile.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake, Miss Lily," he said cheerily.

I merely stared at him, completely dumbfounded. Seeing that I wasn't going to reply he cleared his throat and continued, "I apologize about earlier. I can imagine that it must have been a shock for you."

This allusion to the events that had just passed finally broke my silence. "Your majesty," I ventured timidly, "about earlier…what did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," he replied matter-of-factly, "I intend to make you my bride and the queen of this kingdom, if you will have me."

At this the stern looking, middle-aged man who was with him snorted, "If she will have you? Nonsense!" but was quickly silenced by a look from Soo-Won.

Turning his attention back to me, he took my hands and said softly, "So what do you say, Lily? Will you be my bride?"

I could feel myself blushing again, but I managed to stammer. "B-But your majesty…why me?"

He smiled and answered, "You are the only one who passed my test." Seeing my confused expression, he explained, "To make things more interesting, I wore my crown upside down, having decided that the woman who was brave enough to speak up and tell me would be my wife. You were the only girl in the whole room who did so."

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment then sighed inwardly. He really was unbelievable. To him, all of this was nothing more than a game.

Keeping my thoughts to myself, I said politely, "But your majesty, by law I belong to the Kawashima family. I cannot leave their service without their consent."

He waved his hand impatiently. "Don't worry about that; it's already been taken care of."

I caught my breath at his words. "You can't mean…I'm free?"

He nodded succinctly in reply. I sank back down to the sofa, taking in this news. To think that after all these years, I had been freed so easily. Although it was true that I had originally started working at the Kawashima Estate by choice, once I entered, I had become nothing more than a slave and was unable to leave.

I was on the verge of jumping up and hugging him when a new thought occurred to me. If I became the emperor's wife, I wouldn't really be free. It would be like entering a new kind of bondage. I had read enough books to know that being queen was not as glamorous as it was made out to be. I had no desire to be the victim of an assassination plot or a member of a harem with many women competing for his attention. I appraised Soo-Won silently. He seemed kind enough, but if he was anything like the rumors said, he would certainly use for me his pleasure for a week or two and then quickly replace me another woman. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought. _But what could I do? It's not like I had a choice in the matter. Unless_... A crazy plan began to take shape in the back of my mind. It was risky, but if it worked…

I pushed away my fears and said in the most confident voice I could muster, "I will be your wife, if you agree to a few conditions."

He looked a bit surprised, but asked me what they were. Taking a deep breath to keep my voice from shaking, I continued.

"First, I would like to have a year of courtship before the official wedding ceremony. Of course, we will also save all intimacy," I could feel the color in my cheeks rising, "for when we are married."

"Is there anything else, Miss Lily?" he said in a tone that made me wonder if he was teasing me.

My head was pounding at the idiocy of what I was about to say, but I had come this far so I barreled on. "U-Um, also I would like the right to break the engagement and leave, with sufficient compensation, if you form a romantic relationship with other women during this time, i-if that's alright."

The whole time I was speaking I had been looking at the ground, but once I finished, I stole a glance around the room. Soo-Won had a hard-to-read expression on his face, but he didn't look displeased. However, the older man who was with him was outraged.

"What on earth makes you think that you, a mere servant girl, have any right to bargain with the emperor?" he practically shouted at me, but Soo-Won quickly put up his hand to stop him.

"I accept," he said.

"Pardon me, your majesty?" I said incredulously, not believing my ears.

"I said I accept your conditions, Miss Lily," he repeated with a cheeky grin. "It sounds interesting."

I was stunned, but before I had time to say anything else, he clapped his hands and called, "Ayura! Tetora!"

Two very neat looking ladies entered the room. One was about my age while the other was much older, but still quite lovely. They were wearing matching aprons and had their hair pinned in coiled buns at the nape of their necks. Perfectly in sync, they bowed low while Soo-Won went through introductions.

"Lily, this is Ayura," he gestured first towards the older woman, "and Tetora. They will be your personal ladies' maids. Please don't hesitate to ask them for anything that you need."

I stared in wonder for a second, and then quickly nodded. The irony was not lost on me that just a few minutes ago I had been a servant myself, and now I had two maids ready to answer my every beck and call.

"Well then," he continued pleasantly, "we have much to talk about, but I'm sure that you are tired from your…eventful day. Rest up in your room for now, and we will see each other again at dinner. Ayura, Tetora," turning to the two women, "please take Lady Lily to her chambers."

At this the two ladies bowed even deeper, then moved to leave. Seeing that I was expected to follow them, I dropped a curtsy and then hurried behind them. As I took one final glance back before the door shut, I could still see Soo-Won staring at me strangely. As I was led through a maze of hallways, there was only one thing clear in my spinning mind. I was going to be free.


	4. Chapter 4

We finally entered a large, airy suite. The furnishings were ornate and lavish, yet not overly done. The main room opened up to a garden which looked green and inviting. The overall effect was so lovely that I couldn't stop myself from gasping and rushing to explore my temporary home like a little child. As my eye fell on a large, well-stocked bookcase in the corner of the room, my reaction was enough to send Ayura and Tetora running.

"Are you alright, Lady Lily?" Ayura asked in concern.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," I responded in a breath, "more importantly, am I allowed to read these?" I gestured to the books.

They looked a bit taken aback by my question, but Ayura replied kindly, "Why of course, Lady Lily. You may read anything that you would like, and if you ask Emperor Soo-Won I'm certain he would let you look through the books in the palace library as well."

I couldn't believe my good fortune. I was eagerly scanning the shelves, when my stomach grumbled and Ayura suggested that I get something to eat first. I agreed somewhat reluctantly, and Tetora was sent off to get some tea and pastries.

She eventually came back with a tray heaped up with enough food to feed an army. "The cook insisted that only the best would do for the new lady of the house," she explained shyly.

Everything was delicious, even more so when compared to the plain fare I had been having for the past five years. The tea was also incredible, and when I said so, Ayura smiled and told me that they imported the leaves all the way from the country of Sei.

"That's amazing," I said as I looked down at my cup.

"Would you like some more?" She turned to Tetora. "Will you pour Lady Lily some more tea, please?"

"Yes ma'am." Tetora's voice was very soft and small, and her hand shook as she lifted the teapot.

I had poured enough tea in my lifetime to see what was about to happen, but I didn't act quickly enough. Her trembling caused a splash of the steaming tea to miss the cup, landing on my wrist. I won't say that it didn't hurt, but Tetora acted as if she had stabbed me with a knife. She stared at me in horror for a second, and then prostrated herself on the ground, apologizing over and over as her voice shook with sobs. I tried to assure her that it was not serious, but it didn't help. Ayura finally went to her after giving me a cold cloth for my arm, and gently asked her to go get the medical supplies kit. With a final bow and apology, she left the room, still weeping uncontrollably.

Sighing deeply, Ayura began to clean up the dishes as she spoke, "Tetora is still only a girl and has much to learn. As I am the one who is in charge of training her, I am responsible for this incident as well." She paused for a moment and then bowed, "I am truly sorry, Lady Lily."

"You don't need to apologize," I assured her. "I'm really fine, and it was just an accident, so please tell me, why is Tetora so upset?"

She hesitated for a moment and then answered, "Injuring a member of the royal family, even by accident, is a serious crime. The penalty could be imprisonment or even execution."

I must have looked as horrified as I felt because she hastily added, "You don't need to worry though, dear. Emperor Soo-Won is the type of person who prefers to avoid making decisions about such things, after all."

 _In other words, he's a lazy, pampered good-for-nothing_ , I thought wryly.

Aloud I said, "You seem to know him quite well."

She smiled, "Well, I have been taking care of him since he was thirteen. He may be a bit eccentric and fun-loving, but he is a good boy and definitely not a killer."

"I see," I said slowly, then, "Has he always been that way? Eccentric and fun-loving, I mean?"

"He has been for the five years that I've known him. Before that time, I really couldn't say since he didn't live here."

As she finished speaking, a strange look crossed her face. Almost as if she had said something that she hadn't meant to. I was about to ask why Soo-Won hadn't lived at the castle when he was younger, but she abruptly changed the subject.

"Well then," she said briskly, "now that you've finished eating, perhaps you would like to take a short rest before dinner?"

"Oh, no," I replied, my eyes resting on the bookcase, "I would much rather read, if that's alright."

Completely forgetting my curiosity about Soo-Won, I flew over to the corner of the room and resumed my search for my first book. I intended to get through as many as I could before I left. After a moment, I selected a thick novel filled with old folklore and plopped down on the plush canopy bed. I was just starting when Tetora entered with the medical kit. She moved across the room and handed it to Ayura without a word. I took in her flushed face and red puffy eyes, and felt a surge of pity rush through me. The terrifying feeling of thinking you were going to die was still fresh in my mind, and I couldn't help but empathize with the poor girl. I immediately set aside my book and started towards her.

I took her hands in mine and said gently, "Tetora, please look at me." Once she had looked up from the floor, I continued, "You don't need to worry. I won't tell Emperor Soo-Won about this, even though it was just an accident and I'm really fine. It will stay just between us three."

Her eyes were pleading, "You really won't say anything about it, Lady Lily?"

"I promise."

She threw herself down at my feet. "Thank you very much, Lady Lily! I am forever indebted to you!"

"There, there," I said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "That's enough bowing for today, I think."

Ayura intervened at that moment to bandage my arm and then I settled down to finally start reading. However, my body had other ideas, and I only made it a few sentences in before I found myself drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I eventually woke up and looked groggily around. Ayura was coming out of the powder room and smiled brightly when she saw me. "This is perfect timing Lady Lily. I was just about to wake you. It's time to start preparing for dinner."

For the next hour, Ayura and Tetora worked painstakingly on my hair, makeup, and dress. I went through the same elaborate process that I had helped Ayami through countless times. It still didn't quite feel real to me. Like this was all a dream that I would wake up from at any moment.

"There," Ayura said with satisfaction, "we're finished."

"You look beautiful, Lady Lily," Tetora added softly.

I smiled my thanks then turned to look at my reflection. The person in the mirror was almost a stranger to me. My hair, which I usually pinned up to keep out of my face, hung like a long smooth piece of black satin down my back. A stunning comb sparkled like a jewel in my hair, and a sapphire necklace was draped around my neck. Solemn azure eyes looked back at me from a pale face covered in exquisitely done makeup.

 _I look like a woman_ , I thought in astonishment. A wave of sadness washed over me as I thought of my parents who had missed seeing their little girl grow up. _Mother, father, if only you could see me now. Even though you are not here with me, I promise I will become a woman that you would have been proud of._

I followed Ayura and Tetora to the dining room. It was breathtaking, as you would expect from the imperial palace, but I still couldn't help being awestruck by the grandeur of it. Soo-Won was already seated at the head of the table. He smiled and beckoned for me to sit by him. Yanking the sleeve of my robe down to cover the bandage, I obeyed.

"Good evening, Lily," he said pleasantly.

"Good evening, your majesty," I said, feeling suddenly shy.

"Please call me Soo-Won," he smiled congenially. "We are pledged to be married after all."

I merely nodded, unable to think of anything to say in reply that wouldn't sound foolish.

He then signaled to a nearby servant, who bowed and vanished out the door. I guess that that was the sign for dinner to start, because before I knew it tray after tray of food was being brought out and placed before us. There was so much that I thought there must be more guests coming. I waited under this pretense until Soo-Won finally encouraged me to start eating. A heavy silence fell over the room as we ate. I wondered if I was supposed to say something, but decided that if Soo-Won wanted to talk he could start the conversation. However, he seemed to be content with simply staring at me. His eyes were kind, but I still couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable as I gingerly ate the delicacies before me with my uninjured hand.

Finally he spoke. "Lily, would you do me the honor of serving the tea?"

I thought it odd that he wouldn't have a servant do it, but I had no choice but to comply. I may have had an injured arm and been nervous, but my years of training didn't fail me. I poured it perfectly, but as soon as I set the teapot down, Soo-Won suddenly reached out and grabbed my bad wrist. Instinctively, I cried out. Before I could stop him, he pulled up my sleeve revealing the bandage.

"This wasn't here earlier. What happened?" he asked in the sternest tone I had yet heard him use.

"Please let go," I said in a panic, "you're hurting me!"

He released me, and I immediately cradled my arm and backed away. He was still looking at me with eyes that demanded an answer. I stole a glance at Tetora, who was standing in the corner of the room, staring steadfastly at the floor. Even her downcast face couldn't hide her expression of terror. My decision made, I replied in as nonchalant voice as I could muster, "I spilled some tea on myself earlier. I got too excited, and made a foolish mistake. It's not serious though, so you don't need to worry."

He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, and then finally said in his usual cheerful voice, "I see. I'm glad that you seem to be alright, but I will have the royal doctor check on you after dinner just to be safe."

I opened my mouth to protest, but thought better of it, and nodded quietly in submission.

We continued eating in silence until the doors opened and the tall, handsome man that I had seen earlier entered the room and strode over to Soo-Won. He handed him a letter and was about to leave when Soo-Won stopped him. Clearing his throat, he said, "I think now is as good a time as any to introduce you two. Lily, this is Son Hak, my personal bodyguard. And Hak, I believe you already know Miss Lily."

The man I now knew was called Hak bowed nobly and kissed my hand. It was silly, but I couldn't help feeling flattered by his attention, even though I knew he was just being polite. Upon further inspection, he really was very good-looking. He had strong rugged features, piercing dark eyes, and was almost ridiculously tall and well-built.

Soo-Won seemed to read my thoughts because he said in a pouty, childlike voice, "Why are you always so popular with the ladies, Hak? It's no fair." He crossed his arms to emphasize his words, then continued with a playful smile, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore, because the only girl I want is already mine."

He laughed and pulled me towards him. I was momentarily taken aback by his words, but managed to pull myself together enough to release myself from his embrace and reply coyly, "I don't belong to you just yet. Remember our deal?"

At this, Hak burst into uproarious laughter. Patting my head, he said, "I think you'll be good for this egotistical king of ours." Then with a final bow, he turned on his heel and exited before either of us had time to say another word.

I glanced nervously at Soo-Won to see how he would respond to Hak's bold comment, but he appeared unperturbed.

"I'm sorry about Hak," he said with an apologetic smile, "he never has cared much for etiquette and such, and he has no qualms whatsoever with insulting me constantly."

Relieved, I giggled and shook my head. "You don't have to apologize." After a long pause, I continued, "I'm glad that you have someone like him by your side."

I looked up quickly, afraid that I had said too much, but he simply replied absently, "Yes, Hak has been my bodyguard and closest friend for five years now. Ever since we were boys."

I gazed curiously at him, wondering if perhaps there was more to this strange man than met the eye, but after that he changed the topic back to trivial things such as food and the weather. As I smiled and answered politely, I quickly rejected my previous notion. No matter how smooth he was, I couldn't lose sight of the fact that he was just a lazy, spoiled king, and that the sooner I left the better. I didn't approve of gossip, but I had learned that it was rarely wrong.

Finally, I remembered the library, and at the next lull in the conversation, asked, "Your ma…I mean Soo-Won?" He nodded, encouraging me to continue. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I looked through your library sometime."

He looked surprised, and thinking that I had overstepped my bounds, I began to hastily apologize.

"No, no, it's not that," he amended quickly. "It's just…you can read?"

Now it was my turn to look surprised. "Of course I can," I said a bit indignantly. "I wasn't always a ladies' maid, you know. I was born into a family of respected scholars, and only took the position due to…certain circumstances," I finished lamely, unwilling to tell him about my parent's death.

"Oh, I see! I should've known by your manner of speech that you've been educated. I apologize if I offended you."

I assured him that it was quite alright, and shifted uncomfortably in my chair, bracing myself for the probing questions that were sure to follow. _How did you become a servant? What happened to your family?_ But they never came. I didn't know whether he had noticed my discomfort and considerately refrained from asking, or if he simply wasn't interested—probably the latter—but soon after that he excused himself and left. I, too, was ushered out of the room and taken to my suite.

I sighed loudly and fell onto my bed. Tetora instantly rushed to my side like a devoted puppy. "Are you alright, Lady Lily?" she asked in sincere concern. "Thank you very much for earlier, but you really shouldn't have lied for me like that. You could've been killed too if he found out."

"Well he didn't, so it's alright isn't it?" I replied teasingly.

She gave me a small grateful smile then went to assist Ayura with preparing my bath. The doctor came as promised and after checking my wrist briefly, re-bandaged it and gave me some ointment.

Then I soaked in my first hot bath in five years and was given a luxurious silk robe and nightdress to wear to bed. When I asked where they were getting all of these clothes for me, Ayura explained that they had belonged to the previous queen.

"So these belonged to Soo-Won's mother? Amazing…," I said as I looked in the mirror and admired the intricate embroidery and beading. The strange look crossed Ayura's face again, but she said nothing.

Finally, I was all ready to snuggle into bed and read to my heart's content. I was in the midst of a fascinating story when a knock on my door and Soo-Won's voice interrupted me midsentence.

"Lily? Is now a good time?"

My initial frustration was replaced by panic. _Why was Soo-Won here at this time of night? Could it be that he was going to ignore our deal? I should've known that he wouldn't keep his word, but it was too late now. Resisting would be futile. He was the emperor after all._ I sat frozen in my bed as these thoughts raced through my head.

The door opened a bit and Soo-Won peered in. "Miss Lily? Are you all right?"

I nodded numbly, bracing myself for what was sure to come.

"Good," he smiled, "I just came to say good night, and to invite you to a walk in the garden tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."

I was too panicked to fully grasp his words, and merely stared at him in reply.

After an awkward pause, he tried again, "So what do you say? Will you do me the pleasure of joining me?"

Finally, it hit me. He didn't intend to break our promise. He was simply asking me to go on a walk. _Maybe I've misjudged him a bit_ , I thought with a pang of guilt. Intensely relieved, I hastily thanked him for the generous invitation and agreed to come along. After setting a meeting place, he once again bid me goodnight and then left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

As soon as he was gone, I exhaled and collapsed against my pillows, clutching my mother's necklace to my pounding chest. Holding it near my heart always calmed me down, almost as if my mother herself was there comforting me. The reality of the day had not yet sunk in, and I chuckled to myself as I thought about what my parents would say if they knew that I was currently engaged to the emperor of Kouka. I could hardly believe it myself. As I ran over the day's crazy events in my mind, I thought for certain that I would be up all night, but after a few minutes, all the excitement caught up to me and I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I dressed carefully and headed to the dining hall. I took a deep breath as I entered, only to find that Soo-Won was not there. When I asked Ayura about his whereabouts, she explained that he usually ate breakfast in his room. _In other words,_ I thought to myself, _he's too lazy to get out of bed._ Not that it mattered to me. I was actually a bit relieved as I leisurely ate a delicious spread of rolls with jam, fresh fruit and tea. After I was finished, I went back to my room so that Ayura and Tetora could touch up my hair and fetch me a shawl before my walk.

Once I was ready, I followed them out to the marble pavilion at the edge of the garden where I was supposed to meet Soo-Won. He was standing a few yards away looking at some flowers. He hadn't noticed us yet, and I couldn't help thinking how solemn his expression was. He looked completely different from the carefree, perpetually cheerful man I knew. Finally, he spotted us, and the look was instantly replaced with his usual smile.

"Good morning, Lily," he said so cheerily that I was taken aback.

"G-Good morning," I replied haltingly.

He then sent Ayura and Tetora away with instructions to be back in an hour. He gave me his arm and we set off. Throughout the walk he pointed out different plants and herbs, usually concluding with, "They taste delicious in so-and-so dish!" I thought wryly that his knowledge of botany seemed to be limited to things he could eat.

I observed closely the whole time, but there was no trace of his prior seriousness. He maintained his sunny façade, and by the end of the walk I was more confused than ever about this strange man. But I did know that this time it hadn't been my imagination. His expression from earlier was seared into my mind.

The days began to slide by as I settled into my new life at the palace. I was given a wardrobe Ayami would have envied, an unlimited supply of books, and almost free reign of the palace grounds. Although I knew it wouldn't last, I was determined to enjoy these luxuries while I could.

I usually saw Soo-Won at dinner and every morning during our walk. Other than that, he mostly stayed in his room. I had never been inside, and when I asked Ayura and Tetora one evening what he did in there, they confessed that they had never been inside either. Apparently very few people were allowed in his private chambers. This confirmed my suspicions. That useless king definitely spent his days lazing about in his room when he should have been ruling his country! Talk about unbelievable.

To be honest though, I was glad that I didn't see him that often. My heart did strange things when he was around. Even though I kept telling myself that he was a person who should be despised, I just couldn't get myself to truly dislike him. I couldn't forget the look on his face that morning in the garden. All in all, I concluded that it would be best if I left the palace, and Soo-Won, as soon as possible.

But even that was proving to be more difficult than I had originally thought. Three weeks went by, and there was still no sign that he was seeing any other women. I began to panic. I had never expected him to last this long, although there was still no doubt in my mind that he _would_ find another lover eventually. Then I would finally be free, and Soo-Won could form a harem as large as he pleased, filled with women who were more appropriate choices for this role.

I knew that the longer I stayed, the more complicated things would be. I didn't want to grow any more attached to people I would inevitably have to leave. Ayura's, Tetora's, Hak's, and finally Soo-Won's face flashed through my mind, and my decision was made. Since he hadn't broken the contract on his own, I would make him let me go. It was time for a new strategy.

That morning I asked Ayura and Tetora to dress me in the plainest dress in my closet. They protested at first, but I was firm. I entered the dining room in a simple blue shift and no makeup or jewelry. I waited for Soo-Won's reaction, but he merely said, "Hello Lily, you look lovely this morning as usual."

I was angry at myself for feeling so happy at his words. _It looked as if I would have to try more extreme tactics_ , I thought to myself determinedly. After that, I tried to be as unattractive, annoying, and ill-mannered as I could. I would make it so that Soo-Won was jumping to let me leave. I ate sloppily, arrived late to our walks, and alternated between being cold and ridiculously talkative when we were together. But even after all that, Soo-Won seemed to be unbothered by my awful behavior and was still as kind and cheerful as ever.

I was beginning to wonder what to do next, when one morning Soo-Won took me by complete surprise. We were on our routine walk and I was rambling about something stupid when Soo-Won suddenly interrupted me.

"Lily?" I stopped talking and looked up at him. "Would you like to come with me to the court meeting tomorrow?" he asked.

I was stunned, but managed to stammer, "W-Where did this come from?"

"Well," he said as he scratched his cheek absently and glanced away, "I thought you might like to see it, and…" I looked at him questioningly. "And…I want to show you off to all of the officials."

"I'm not a piece of merchandise, you know," I answered sullenly as I stared intently at a flower to hide my blushing face.

"I know, I know!" he said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

Neither of us spoke for a moment, and finally he said, "So will you come?"

"Fine," I replied as nonchalantly as I could.

I hurried away as soon as our walk finished, unwilling to show him how pleased I was. Even though he just wanted to show me off, I was still excited to get a chance to see how the government was run.

The next morning, I dressed carefully and after eating a hasty breakfast headed straight for the court room with Ayura and Tetora. I had already decided that I would take a break from my plotting and behave properly for the next couple of hours. As much as I wanted to escape, I just couldn't bring myself to purposely embarrass myself and Soo-Won in front of the most important men in the country.

The court room was large and ornately adorned. The room was already filled with mostly gray-haired men dressed in typical noble fashion. Ignoring the blatant stares, I walked quickly down the middle aisle to the front of the room where Soo-Won was already seated. He smiled reassuringly and beckoned towards a smaller throne that had been brought up next to his. I gratefully sat down and tried my best to look regal and confident.

After a few minutes passed, a gong sounded, and the meeting commenced as conversation stopped and everyone shuffled into their seats. My excitement grew as I listened to an official looking man read the day's agenda from a thick scroll. It appeared that the major topic of this morning's conference was food shortages in famine-stricken regions in the south. I was no stranger to this problem. My hometown had bordered an extremely dry and impoverished region, and many refugees had been forced to flee to our village or others nearby. My parents had had a heart for these people, and I could remember many times when they had taken me with them to pass out food in the slums where they lived.

I leaned forward in my seat, eager to hear what Kouka's most brilliant minds planned to do about this issue. I soon had my answer. Absolutely nothing. I listened with increasing indignation as these men talked about human lives as if they were worth no more than bales of wheat or hay. Every one of them said basically the same thing. That it was the people's own fault for not reaching the crop quota, and that their laziness must be punished. There would be no extra food given to them by the government; some even claimed that these towns were hoarding food in storehouses and had no real need of charity.

My heart cried out at the injustice of it all. _What was the point of having a government if it didn't help its people?_ These corrupt men cared nothing for the citizens of Kouka. It was clear that their only real concerns were the menu of their next dinner party and the thread count of their silk robes. And there was Soo-Won, chin in his palm, looking bored as usual and completely unperturbed by the discussion. I couldn't believe him. He didn't seem like a bad man, but only a lowlife could be so disinterested in the fate of his subjects.

By the time the meeting was adjourned to be voted on at a later date, I felt sick to my stomach. When Soo-Won asked me what I thought, I didn't even have to act as I glared at him and stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, I went down to dinner and was unpleasantly surprised to see Soo-Won. I hadn't expected him to come after the events of the morning, but he really was a clueless idiot, so maybe he hadn't noticed my anger.

"Good evening, Lily," he said in his normal, annoyingly cheerful voice.

I merely stared at him coldly in response and sat down in the seat furthest from his. To my great relief, he was quiet after that. I still didn't have sufficient control of myself to speak. On the bright side, it was likely that this whole debacle would be my ticket out of here. Perhaps by tomorrow I would finally be free. I was just beginning to dream about all the things I would do once I left the palace when Soo-Won's voice broke my reverie.

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

This single, innocent question was enough to push me over the edge.

"Of course I am!" I nearly shouted at him. "You call yourself a king, yet you do nothing but take naps and eat! Kings are supposed to protect and help their people! I just don't understand why you don't even try! Someone like you...someone like you shouldn't even be king!"

Just as suddenly as it started, my torrent of rage fizzled out. I was immediately filled with an overwhelming sense of panic. _What had I done?!_ Even if every bit of what I said was true, it was deadly to offend the emperor, even a useless one like Soo-Won. Although I hadn't always been perfectly cordial to him in the past, this was surely taking it too far. Like it or not, he was the emperor, and had more than enough power to order my execution on the spot. I waited tensely for him to give the command, but he merely said in a calm voice, "So what would you have done?"

If shock had been a physical object, I would have been knocked out of the room. _What would I have done?_ I certainly hadn't anticipated this question, but fortunately I had been thinking about it all afternoon in my room, and had come up with what I thought was a plausible answer. At this point I had nothing to lose anyways, so I said boldly, "I would have ordered them to be given food obviously. Without it, they'll starve."

"And what compensation would there be for the government? How could we ensure that we aren't taken advantage of in the future?" he challenged; his eyes so intense they seemed to pierce straight through me.

I was taken aback for a moment by this new side of Soo-Won, but I quickly recovered and replied, "I would have them pay back the amount they received, of course. Each year for the next several years after the famine ended, they would be expected to grow the required amount plus a percentage extra as tax. After five, ten, or fifteen years they will have paid the government back in full without putting too much stress on the farmers and the soil."

After a short pause, I barreled on, "Or we could have them pay with other valuable items, depending on the region in question. Some areas are rich in natural minerals, while others specialize in making silk, sake, tea, or fine earthenware that are highly sought after in the capital and other towns. There are lots of ways to solve the problem _besides_ doing nothing and letting people starve to death."

By the time I finished, Soo-Won was smiling broadly. Thinking he was mocking me, I lifted my chin high and was about to leave, but he stuck out his hand to stop me.

"Lily, that was wonderful, truly!" he said enthusiastically, and then in a more serious tone, "I didn't realize you knew so much about politics."

"It's just common sense," I replied curtly.

He shook his head slowly. "No, I'm afraid that's not true. A desire for power and money has robbed far too many of their humanity. That's why…" He stopped himself abruptly, and continued brightly, "Anyways, it's very impressive Lily!"

The happy-go-lucky Soo-Won was back, but the previous sadness in his voice hadn't escaped me. I was more confused than ever about this mysterious emperor. But the surprises of the night were not over yet.

"Lily?" he said after a moment. I looked up from my plate and he continued. "Would you, perhaps, be interested in being my advisor?"

I stared at him blankly, fork midair.

"I would be honored to be able to learn more about politics from you," he continued eagerly. "We could hold lessons every day and you would accompany to me to all government meetings."

"Are you serious?" I finally asked incredulously.

He nodded earnestly. "So what do you say? Oh, and I forgot to mention that there's something in it for you as well."

"And what would that be?" I probed.

"I'm aware of the reason behind your recent behavior," he said with a knowing smile, "and believe my offer will benefit us both."

I could feel heat rushing into my face and neck at his remark. _So he had noticed after all!_

"If you agree to instruct me daily and attend all state meetings," he continued, "then I will give you your freedom after two months." He held two fingers in the air as he spoke. "So? Will you do it?"

I considered his proposal. Just the thought of having to teach Soo-Won everydayfor the next two months was enough to make me shudder, but since nothing I did was working, this might be the only way to gain my freedom. Mind made up, I answered, "Fine, but you'd better keep your word."

He bowed his head and grinned. "Of course." He gestured towards Hak, Ayura and Tetora who were standing at the back of the room. "They're our witnesses. I can even sign something if you'd like," he added.

"That won't be necessary," I said, finding that I somehow believed him.

Soon after that, Soo-Won excused himself and I too headed back to my room. As I lay on my bed staring at the intricate design of the canopy overhead, I couldn't help wondering what I had gotten myself into.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up in a good mood until I remembered last night's events. I had no hope whatsoever that the lessons would be enjoyable or even beneficial. I was just praying that I would be able to get through the next two months without killing myself or Soo-Won.

He had told me to come to his room at two o'clock. I found myself with extra time after breakfast and decided I might as well ransack the library to prepare as best I could. I knew it was a futile effort, but at least it was an enjoyable one for a bookworm like me.

At the appointed time, Ayura and Tetora led me through a maze of hallways to a wing of the palace I had never been in before. Armed with an ample stack of books and scrolls, I knocked hesitantly with my free hand.

"Come in!" I could hear Soo-Won's muffled voice through the door.

He had specifically requested for me to come alone, so Ayura and Tetora bowed and left with a promise to be back in an hour to pick me up. I had to admit that I was a bit reluctant to see them go, but I took a deep breath and entered anyways.

All of the curtains were closed, making it hard to see, but I noticed immediately that the room was spacious and sumptuously decorated. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, I was surprised to see that it also appeared to be completely empty. Well, not quite. I could just make out Soo-Won's form lying on the bed.

My breath quickened involuntarily as I stood with my back pressed against the door. The darkness, the empty room, the suspicious request that I come alone. Everything suddenly made sense. _Learning politics is obviously the last thing on his mind,_ I thought to myself bitterly. I was about to turn and flee when out of the corner of my eye I saw a large form step out of the shadows. With a sigh of relief, I realized that it was Hak. Everything would be all right as long as he was here.

"Come this way please, Lady Lily," he said, then called over his shoulder in a stern voice for Soo-Won to get up and follow as well.

He led us to an adjoining room with a table and chairs. Here all of the windows were open and the fresh scent from the garden wafted in and mixed with the aroma of the freshly baked snacks that had been set out for us. The sight lifted my spirits a bit as we took our seats.

Hak said he had work to do and left us alone in awkward silence. I glanced covertly at my pupil, who was already eagerly heaping a dozen different pastries and tarts onto his plate. _Might as well get it over with_ , I thought to myself.

"Well then," I said with a pained smile, "shall we begin?"

To my great surprise, the next hour was not anything like I anticipated it would be. Soo-Won proved to be an avid listener, and his probing questions sometimes left me wondering who the real student and teacher were. I left with a light heart and a promise to come again tomorrow that I intended to keep.

The lessons were actually enjoyable, and the end of my time here was in sight. The only downside was that once Ayura and Tetora saw how happy I was each day when they came to pick me up, they became convinced that we weren't studying at all. They constantly exchanged meaningful glances and conspiratorial whispers when they thought I wasn't looking. No matter how much I tried to convince them otherwise, they wouldn't listen.

Finally, it was time for our first government meeting since I had begun teaching him. Today was the day that the committee would decide on the food shortage issue. I was both excited and nervous as the gong rang and the meeting commenced. It appeared on the surface as if the outcome was already decided, yet I knew that if all went according to plan, this conference would be anything but predictable. I glanced at Soo-Won's calm exterior and wondered if he was thinking the same thing.

After nearly two hours, the vote was in. Any small voice that may have objected initially had been snuffed out. The officials had determined that no aid would be given to these needy regions, and that the quotas would stay the same. I clenched my jaw and struggled to rein in my anger. The court announcer asked flatly if Soo-Won had anything to say. It was obvious from his tone that he didn't expect an answer and was about to continue when Soo-Won stood abruptly. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the side of the room.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "Do you want _everyone_ to know that you have a sixteen year old girl as your advisor?!"

"It doesn't matter to me," he said in a distressingly nonchalant voice. "I just wanted to make sure that we were still going through with the plan."

I wanted to scream at him making a scene for such a stupid reason, but I merely said evenly, "It is your decision, your majesty."

He looked at me for a minute with an unreadable expression on his face and then said with a nod, "It's decided then."

I sidled over to my seat while Soo-Won stepped forward to face the crowd. "I wish to overrule the vote," he said in what was anything but an authoritative voice, and then added with his trademark smile, "if that's alright."

The reaction was widespread and instantaneous. The announcer was finally forced to hit the gong to quell the excited whispers and murmurs. In a clear voice, the man declared that the vote had been overruled and that they would re-adjourn at a later date to discuss the issue further. And just like that, it was over.

I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and glanced around the room. Most seemed surprised, of course, but what disturbed me was the anger I sensed from a group of men standing in the corner. It was obvious that they were anything but pleased with Soo-Won's decision. I felt a sudden foreboding as I wondered if Soo-Won would be alright after this. Assassinations in the royal family were not uncommon after all. I had heard from Ayura that Soo-Won originally had three older brothers who should've been king before him, but that they were all killed.

But Soo-Won had Hak and a myriad of other guards at his side, I reminded myself. Besides, just because some men looked displeased didn't mean they were planning to murder him. I determinedly pushed the thought out of my mind. Just then, Soo-Won finished his conversation with two officials and came to escort me out of the hall.

Once we entered the garden and were out of earshot he asked with childlike eagerness, "So? How was I?"

I sighed audibly and rolled my eyes. "You could have sounded a little more convincing," I replied. "And we shouldn't celebrate yet, you know. We still have a lot of work to do."

"That's true, Miss Lily," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "but it's a start. I don't think there's any harm in celebrating tonight. How does dinner sound?"

He hadn't dined with me for over a week, and although I repeatedly told myself that I preferred it that way, I couldn't stop my heart from jumping a bit at his words.

"Fine," I answered, careful not to betray my excitement.

After that, we parted. Soo-Won went inside the palace, while I opted to stay outside for a while longer. It was such a beautiful day out after all. I made my way to my favorite reading spot—a lovely stone pavilion covered in ivy and surrounded by a grove of trees that let just enough sunlight slip through their branches. The palace gardens were one thing that I was definitely going to miss once I left.

Taking a seat, I pulled out one of the books I was reading and soon became so engrossed that I nearly fell off the bench when I heard a strange voice say, "May I sit with you, my dear?"


	9. Chapter 9

I looked up to see a heavy old man in an official's robe. I recognized him immediately from the meeting. He had been part of the ominous group standing in the corner of the room. Now he had a smile on his face, yet it didn't reach his eyes or radiate from his figure. Reluctantly, I nodded. I felt uneasy, but I didn't have much of a choice.

He plopped down with a relieved sigh and began rubbing his swollen ankles. "When you get old like me, your body doesn't move as easily as it used to," he chuckled softly. He straightened then and looked directly at me, "You're Emperor Soo-Won's concubine, correct?"

"Yes," I replied succinctly, hoping that he would get the hint and leave. Instead, he started speaking again.

"I wanted to thank you on behalf of everyone in the council." I looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to say next. "It's obvious that your presence has positively influenced his majesty. He used to cause us so much worry, the way he was so apathetic about his royal duties. But thanks to you, Lady Lily, he's begun to take some interest in being emperor for the first time. We are all truly grateful to you."

Completely taken aback, I stammered, "T-There's no need, really, Lord…"

"Fuwasa," he supplied.

"Lord Fuwasa. I really didn't do anything."

 _Perhaps I was wrong about him_ , I thought. He seemed to be sincere enough.

"Um, are you close to Soo—I mean Emperor Soo-Won?" I ventured.

He threw back his head and laughed. "I guess you could say that. I think of him almost as my own son. He had me worried for a time there, but it looks as if he's going to be a fine king with your help."

I once again assured him that there was no reason to thank me.

"I'm sure you're just being modest," he insisted. "Oh yes, I almost forgot!" He fished into his pocket. "Here," he thrust a small silk pouch towards me.

Instantly suspicious, I looked at him questioningly.

"They're tea leaves," he explained. "I was able to obtain a small amount of the new shipment from Sei in advance. Even the palace shouldn't receive them until tomorrow evening. It's only enough for one cup, but I'd like you to have it."

"I couldn't possibly…," I began. At that moment, all of my prior suspicions about him disappeared. If he had meant any harm, he would have asked me to give it to Soo-Won instead. I felt instantly guilty for misjudging this innocent old man.

"Please take it," he interrupted, holding it out to me. "You deserve it after all your hard work. I can't imagine that it was easy teaching that boy how to be king."

I felt myself blush at his words of praise. "I'll take it if you insist," I said as I reached out, "but the one who really deserves it is Soo-Won. He's the one who had to stand in front of the council after all, so I think I'll give it to him instead if that's alright."

He looked hesitant for a moment, but quickly brightened. "Of course, my dear! That is very generous of you. But do me a favor will you? Could you keep it a surprise?"

"A surprise…?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, yes," he said enthusiastically as if warming up to the idea, "Could you please refrain from telling him that it's special tea or that it's from me until he tastes it? It's just this old man's way of having a little bit of fun," he chuckled to himself.

The idea sounded fun to me as well, so I promptly agreed. Soon after that he left, and I headed back to the palace to dress for dinner. The feeling of the silk pouch in my hand and the thought of Soo-Won's reaction when he tasted the specialty tea was enough to make me smile and skip all the way to my room.

I walked down slightly early to get everything ready. I went to the kitchen under the pretense of wanting to oversee the meal preparations, and when no one was looking, emptied Soo-Won's gold cup and refilled it, then quickly seeped the pouch in the hot water. When it was done, I threw the tea leaves away and took a deep whiff. The aroma was incredible. I was tempted for a minute to drink it myself, but the thought of Soo-Won's face when he tried it was enough to keep me from doing so.

I took a moment to calm myself before entering the dining room. If I had learned anything in my time here, it was that Soo-Won was perceptive. My acting would have to be perfect.

He greeted me with his usual, "Good evening, Lily."

I smiled, thanked him as naturally as I could, and sat down. I watched eagerly as the tea was brought out and set before us. I tried not to stare as Soo-Won raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. I could tell from his face that he tasted a difference and waited impatiently for him to say something.

Finally, he asked me rather sharply, "Where did you get this tea, Lily?"

His severe tone dampened my excitement a bit. _Perhaps he doesn't like the flavor_ , I thought to myself in disappointment, but aloud I said, "It's from Lord Fuwasa. Do you not like it?"

As soon as I said the name Fuwasa, Hak practically roared, "What?! From that old geezer?"

"Hak," Soo-Won said faintly, "don't be…angry with her…" His voice trailed off as he suddenly slumped forward in his chair and the cup fell with a clank to the floor.

"Lord Soo-Won!" Hak rushed to his side as I looked on in horror. Everything seemed to be colorless and moving in slow motion, much like a reoccurring nightmare I had had after my parents died. I watched in a daze as Hak lifted Soo-Won over his shoulder like a rag doll and sprinted out of the room.

Once Ayura and Tetora came and asked me if I was alright, I finally broke down. They led me back to my chambers, where I collapsed, sobbing, onto the bed as the awful scene replayed itself over and over in my mind. I knew that it was my fault that this had happened. Even though it was unintentional, because of my naivety Soo-Won was extremely ill, or worse. All at once it dawned on me how selfish I was being. Soo-Won was at this moment fighting for his life, and here I was doing nothing but crying helplessly in my room. With new resolve, I wiped my face and pulled myself into a sitting position.

"Ayura, Tetora," I began pleadingly, "please believe me when I say that I didn't mean for this to happen."

"We know, dear," Ayura soothed as she embraced both me and Tetora, who was also crying. "We know…," she murmured softly.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" I asked with an edge of fear in my voice.

They glanced at each other; then Ayura answered carefully, "I can promise you that they're doing everything they can, dear. We have the best doctor in the country tending to him. There is nothing more we can do except pray."

I nodded slowly, and struggled to push back the tears that threatened to spill over. Taking a deep breath, I said in a determined voice, "I have to go to him."

"Lady Lily…," Ayura began to object.

"Please," I said almost fiercely. "I want to be by his side."

She finally nodded silently in submission. I led the way down the now familiar path to Soo-Won's room. My heart began to pound as I got closer. I was fully aware that I could be tried and executed for what certainly looked like an attempt on the emperor's life. Worse still, what if it was already too late? I shuddered in horror at the thought. I finally arrived and stood staring at the door, too afraid to open it. I started at the feel of someone gently grasping my hand. I glanced over to see Tetora smiling reassuringly at me with tear-streaked cheeks. Seeing her strength gave me fresh courage. Together, we pushed on the door and entered.


	10. Chapter 10

There were a number of people in the room—more than I had ever seen before. Most of them stared at me coldly and quickly left, but I didn't care. I only had eyes for Soo-Won. Seeing him lying on the bed so pale and still reminded me of my parents during their funeral and brought on a wave of nausea that forced me to grope for the wall. I directed my gaze to Hak, who was practically glaring at me from his seat at Soo-Won's bedside.

"Is he….?" I asked fearfully.

He shook his head and said, "As of right now, he's still with us. His condition is critical though."

All of my built-up tension evaporated in an instant as I sunk to the floor. "Thank goodness…!" I said as tears of relief ran down my face.

Hak appeared a bit taken aback by my outburst of emotion. "So?" he probed. "Why are you here?"

Ayura assisted me as I stood up slowly. "I came because I want to be near him," I explained earnestly. I was met with nothing but silence. "Hak," I tried again in a pleading tone, "I promise that I didn't mean for this happen. I—"

"I know," he said abruptly. "Your reaction when you heard that he was alive is all the proof I need, and besides," he continued with a lopsided grin, "his majesty here made it clear that if I blamed or punished you in anyway, he would make me miserable when he wakes up. I could see it in his eyes right before he blacked out."

He looked at Soo-Won then, and I was startled by the depth of emotion I saw in his eyes.

"You really care about him, don't you?" I said softly.

"Mh-hm," he murmured, "he's the one who saved me, after all."

"Saved you…?" I asked. I had never heard anything about this before.

He looked down at his hands as if seeing them for the first time. "Yes. From what I was becoming," he answered in a voice husky with emotion.

Raising his eyes and seeing the confusion on my face, he appeared to be deliberating something before continuing, "It's a long story, but I guess now's as good a time as any to tell it."

He shifted in his chair and began, "My earliest memories are of the streets. I don't remember my parents—they probably either died or abandoned me when I was very young. I was a street urchin, and I survived, along with countless other children, by stealing anything edible I could get my hands on. Street fights over the best thieving spots or scraps of food were commonplace, and since I was large and strong for my age, I quickly earned a name for myself as someone not to be trifled with. I guess that my reputation must have spread beyond the slums, because one day, when I was about nine, a strange man approached me. He promised me top rate boarding, food, and a generous pay check if I would work for him. He only had to jangle a bag of coins in front of my face, and I was sold. By the time I realized the mistake I had made, it was too late."

His shook his head as if remembering. "The 'five-star boarding' the man had spoken about was nothing more than a glorified prison cell. I went through grueling training, and was given only two small meals a day, usually consisting of rice gruel and a bit of cabbage soup. Needless to say, there was no pay, yet they still expected me to do a job, if you can call murder a job."

I must have gasped aloud, because he paused and looked at me with the haunted eyes of someone who had seen more than any human should ever have to. He smiled slightly, "That's right. I had been recruited by one of the deadliest terrorist groups in the country, called the Red Tiger. Anyone who had enough money could hire them to dispose of whomever they wanted. And so, my life in a living hell began. The only time I was let out of my room was when I had a job."

"Couldn't you run away?" I interjected.

"Believe me, I tried dozens of times," he replied bitterly. "But since I was new, I was always sent with a partner to keep an eye on me. No matter what I did I could never escape him, and every time I attempted to run away from a job I was taken back, beaten, and given no food for three days. Eventually, I got tired of fighting and gave in. I killed whoever they commanded like some pathetic lapdog. At the beginning I kept count and remembered every name, face, and detail, but over time they all started to blur together. I don't even know today exactly how many I killed. Probably well over a hundred. Sometimes I still look down and see my hands covered with the blood of the people I killed."

He sounded so much like a lost child that without thinking I reached out and put my hand over his. His eyes widened in surprise, then quickly narrowed again as he pulled his hand away.

"You shouldn't pity me," he muttered. "I may not have been able to run away, but I still had a choice not to kill. They had to give me a weapon in order to complete my jobs, so if I had really wanted to, they couldn't have kept me from taking my own life. I came close countless times, but I could never get myself to do it. Despite everything, I desperately wanted to keep on living. Even if it meant taking the lives of others. You see?" he said fiercely. "I've committed so many sins that I shouldn't even be allowed to live."

I recalled the time when I had once thought the exact same thing. Our circumstances may have been different, but I was all too familiar with the feeling of being guilty that I was alive.

"But Soo-Won saved me," he continued softly, "although I haven't forgotten my past, it's because of him that I've been able to move on and live the life I have right now."

We both looked at Soo-Won and listened to his labored breathing for a minute in silence. Finally, I ventured, "How did you two meet?"

He smiled broadly and said matter-of-factly, "On the job."

"Eh?!" I jumped up from my seat in surprise. "You mean…?"

"That's right," he said. "I was sent to kill Soo-Won."

"Wait," I exclaimed in disbelief, "you're serious?"

He nodded. "Now sit down and I'll explain. And for goodness' sake be quiet or you'll disturb him."

"You're right," I instantly lowered my voice. "Sorry."

Hak already had a distant look in his eye, as if he was reliving the events that had taken place. "It was five years ago, so I was about thirteen. This was a particularly crucial job for me. In the Red Tiger, it was considered a great honor to be given the chance to kill a member of the royal family. If I didn't mess this up, I might even be allowed to go on jobs by myself from now on. It was well after midnight as I entered the castle grounds and snuck in through a window. Soo-Won was lying in bed and there was only one other person in the room, presumably his bodyguard. He was no match for me, and I quickly finished him off. I glided over to Soo-Won's bedside where he was still sleeping peacefully. _He won't even feel a thing_ , I thought to myself as I raised the knife over his head just like I had countless times in the past. You can imagine my utter surprise when Soo-Won suddenly rolled over, wide awake. There was no fear or dread in his face as he casually took in my appearance and weapon. He looked me straight in the eye and said simply: "You poor thing."

I had never been so stunned in my life.

"Are you sure you should be saying that when you're in this situation?" I asked him in astonishment.

He smiled. "That may be true," he acknowledged, "but I don't plan on dying tonight. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

I was genuinely curious by this point, so I said, "Fine, but if you call for help, I'll slit your throat."

He seemed unruffled by this threat and began speaking again, "I would like you to work for me. I'll protect you from the people who are making you do this if you'll protect me." He glanced at the man lying on the ground. "The position for my bodyguard is currently open after all. So, what do you say?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're crazy, do you know that?"

He chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders. "So will you do it?"

It wasn't even a question for me. Anything would be better than my current job, and besides, there was something about this boy that intrigued me. Some inner instinct told me that I could trust him, so I agreed.

I then told him about my partner waiting on the lawn. He immediately sent soldiers out to seize him, but he had already vanished. Soo-Won told everyone that I was a ninja from the mountain regions who had heard about the assassination plot and come to save me. This seemed to satisfy them. Even to this day no one knows the truth except me, Soo-Won, and now you."

I immediately assured him that his secret was safe with me.

"Since then I haven't left his side," he continued absently, his eyes on Soo-Won. "He's now like a blood brother to me. His plans have become my plans, and his dreams, my dreams, you know?"

I couldn't help wondering what plans and dreams he was talking about, but I smiled and nodded anyways. There was a lull of silence as both of us were occupied with our own thoughts.

Finally, I said in a near whisper, "Hak?"

"Hm?" he replied without looking away from the sleeping Soo-Won.

"Thank you for telling me about your past. It makes me very happy that you trust me enough to talk about it."

He smiled slightly and patted my head in response. _It was very strange_ , I thought to myself. When I first came to the palace, I definitely would have blushed and grew flustered by this simple act. But now, although I still cared for Hak deeply, it was more like he was an older brother to me. In fact, even in this atmosphere, Soo-Won was the only person I could think about. I knew that I couldn't rest until I was sure that he would be alright. I leaned back in my chair with a tired sigh. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, just as the first rays of sunlight were streaming in through the windows, the doctor announced that Soo-Won was going to make it. I started crying with relief, as Hak awkwardly comforted me.

"Still," the doctor said thoughtfully, "it's really a miracle that he's alive at all. The poison he ingested was a particularly lethal strain, and would've certainly killed most people. It looks like all that resistance training paid off."

"Resistance training…?" I looked questioningly at Hak.

"Attempts on his life are nothing new," Hak explained. "In the time that I've been with him alone, there have been over a dozen known assassination attempts."

My hand flew to my mouth in surprise.

"In an effort to protect himself, he underwent intensive training when he was younger. He took martial arts, and exposed himself to small amounts of weak poisons to make his body more immune to them."

I see…," I said in awe. "That's incredible."

It was a bit difficult for me to picture airheaded Soo-Won doing such things, and then there was the fact that Hak seemed to admire him as well, enough to devote his life to him. Once again, there was a nagging thought at the back of my mind that maybe, just maybe, there really was more to the emperor than met the eye.

"So doc," Hak's deep voice interrupted my thoughts, "when do you think he'll wake up?"

"It's hard for me to say for sure," the doctor admitted, "but probably sometime in the next couple of hours." He stifled a yawn. "I'm going to catch a bit of sleep, but call me right away if he shows any signs of waking."

We promised that we would, and thanked him as he left the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Time passed painfully slowly as we waited in silence. Finally, Soo-Won stirred slightly and we both leaned forward in our seats, holding our breath. We were rewarded with a sigh and an eye twitch.

"I'm going to go get the doctor," Hak said and took his leave.

I waited alone, eyes glued to Soo-Won. I looked away for one second to check the time and when I turned back around, there he was, staring straight at me, wide awake.

"S-Soo Won…!" I nearly fell off my seat in surprise.

"Good morning, Lily," he said casually.

"G-Good morning," I replied, completely dumbfounded.

He started to sit up, but I quickly stopped him. "Please just stay still and rest for now. Hak is fetching the doctor."

At that moment, Hak burst through the door with a disheveled looking doctor in tow. I could see an expression of intense relief pass over his face, but he quickly regained his usual stoic composure as he strode over to Soo-Won's side.

"So you're finally awake, you idiot emperor," he muttered.

"Mhm-hm," Soo-Won smiled slightly, "sorry for worrying you, Hak."

The doctor checked him briefly, then ordered Soo-Won to stay in bed for the rest of the day. After that he bowed and left the room.

Finally, I could control myself no longer. All of the emotions that had been bubbling just under the surface tumbled out one after the other like a flood. I threw myself over Soo-Won.

"I-I'm so sorry, your majesty! I didn't mean…I'm truly so, so sorry," I sobbed.

"Lily," Soo-Won lifted my chin, so I was looking him in the eye, "why are you apologizing? I already know that you've done nothing wrong."

I stopped short at his words. "You mean…you don't think I tried to kill you?"

His laugh rang out like a bell. "Of course not."

I was so overwhelmed that I began crying in earnest once again. "Th-Thank you very much!" I bowed deeply as I spoke.

"But still," I said without looking at him, "I'm not completely blameless. If I hadn't been so naïve, this never would have happened."

"I'm not so sure about that," he replied quietly. "Lily," he asked in a serious tone, "when Lord Fuwasa gave you the tea leaves, what exactly did he say to you?"

"Well…," I began as I tried to remember, "he told me to have them because he wanted to thank me for teaching you."

I immediately realized the significance of what I had just said. "But then that means…!"

Soo-Won nodded in affirmation, a grim look on his face. "As I suspected, his real target was you."

"Me?" I asked in astonishment. "But why?"

"He probably saw you as a threat to his power. You were having an unfavorable influence on me, so he thought it best to get rid of you," he answered matter-of-factly.

I sat stunned on the floor. I was reminded of my resolve to leave the palace as soon as possible to avoid getting involved in any assassination plots, and couldn't help thinking wryly that it was too late for that now. As the truth sunk in, my initial shock was quickly replaced by an almost overwhelming sense of guilt. It was me that they had been after all along, and it was because of my carelessness that things had turned out like this. The irony of it was almost funny, really. My attempt at kindness and generosity had almost gotten Soo-Won killed.

"I should've just drunk the tea," I said miserably as tears streamed down my face. "I was trying to be thoughtful by giving it to you instead, but look what ended up happening. It's all my fault."

I buried my face in my hands, and began to weep softly.

"That's no good, Lily," Soo-Won replied as he gently took my hand. "If you had drunken it you certainly would've died. That's why, even if we had the power to reverse time I'd still choose to drink it."

I stared at him blankly. _What was he saying all of a sudden?_ I could feel the color rising in my cheeks as I groped for something to say in response. At that moment, Hak bonked Soo-Won lightly on the head and said, "Idiot. If we had the chance to go back, no one would've drunken it."

Soo-Won laughed. "That's true." He suddenly turned to me, completely serious. "Lily, I think it might be best if you don't teach me or come to the meetings anymore. I truly appreciate all of your help, but I don't want to put you in any more danger."

I listened to his words, struggling to straighten out my turbulent feelings. _I should be happy, right? Then why…?_

Soo-Won noticed my hesitation and quickly added, "Oh, and of course, I'll still let you go when the two months are up, just like we promised, so don't worry about that."

I was surprised to find that that thought hadn't even crossed my mind. His talk of me leaving simply threw me into even greater confusion. Only one thing was clear in my mind. For right now, I wanted to continue to support Soo-Won. He might be an airhead who was too laid back about just about everything, but I was somehow drawn to him. I truly wanted to see him become a strong king and leader of his people.

I stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "You can't get rid of me that easily, your majesty," I replied with a saucy smile.

"Lily…" His voice betrayed his surprise.

"I will stay by your side and teach you just like before," I said firmly. "I won't let fear keep me from helping the people of this country, and I absolutely won't let those awful men win," I finished, my chin raised high in determination.

He seemed to be deliberating something in his mind as he stared back at me in silence. I prepared for him to object, but finally he sighed in resignation, "Very well. I see that your mind is made up, and I must say that I admire your resolve. However," his eyes turned to steel, "things will only get more dangerous from here. I will do my best to protect you, but I can't guarantee your safety. Do you understand?"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit frightened by his ominous words and the look in his eyes, but unwilling to back down, I nodded stubbornly.

He stared at me for a moment longer with those eyes that I couldn't look away from, and then, just like that, the intense look was gone.

I was about to offer to fetch him tea when a wave of dizziness hit me. I swayed and would have fallen if Hak hadn't moved to support me.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Soo-Won's face was etched with concern.

I pressed my hand to my forehead as the black spots slowly receded. "I'm fine," I replied shakily.

"You don't look fine," he countered. He looked at Hak and me more closely, taking in our rumpled clothes, unkempt hair, and the dark bags under our eyes. "You two…don't tell me you didn't sleep last night?" he said incredulously.

Hak remained quiet, so I finally burst out indignantly, "How could we sleep when we didn't know whether you were going to make it, you idiot?!"

I tried unsuccessfully to keep my lower lip from trembling as I stood before him. I was beyond relieved that he was alright, but my emotions were still raw from the long, trying night.

Soo-Won gazed in silent amazement at the two of us, and then broke into the most remarkably tender and sincere smile I had seen from him. "Thank you both…for everything," he said softly. "But," he switched back to his usual light and cheery tone, "now that I'm alright, you both should get some rest. That's an order," he added playfully.

"Ayura, Tetora," he called them over from the corner of the room, "will you please take Lady Lily to her suite?"

"Of course, your majesty." They bowed and Ayura gently took me by the arm and led me out of the room. I was too tired by that point to argue, so I followed them without a word. The last thing I remember was collapsing onto my bed as gentle hands pulled the covers over me.


	12. Chapter 12

Some time later, I woke up and glanced drowsily around the room. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, giving shadows a stage to dance merrily across the floor.

"Good morning, Lady Lily," Ayura swept into the room carrying a tray heaped with pastries and a silver teapot.

I sat up abruptly. "Morning? Have I really been asleep that long?"

Ayura grinned and nodded. "You slept all day and night. Soo-Won ordered us not to wake you."

 _Soo-Won!_ I remembered everything at once. "How is he?" I asked in a rush.

"He's fine," she answered in a soothing voice. "In fact, he requested that you join him for a walk after you eat."

She handed me the tray as she spoke. I suddenly realized how ravenously hungry I was, and gratefully took it from her. In between bites I said, "That's fine, but is it really alright for him to be up already?"

"Hak wasn't happy about it, of course," she replied with a smile, "but the doctor gave him permission as long as he doesn't push himself too hard."

I nodded thoughtfully, then quickly finished eating and prepared to go to his to room. I was glad to hear that he was doing well, but I still wanted to see with my own eyes.

Flinging open the door to his room, I stepped inside. Soo-Won was sitting on the edge of the bed conversing with Hak. As soon as he heard me, he turned around and waved cheerfully.

My heart filled with emotion at the sight of him. He was still a bit pale, but he looked much better than he had the day before. I was truly so glad. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him. I was beginning to realize just how much I cared for this man, and it frightened me. I didn't think I would be able to bear losing anyone else who was dear to me.

I resolutely pushed these thoughts out of my mind as I walked up to him. "Good morning," I said shyly.

"Good morning, Lily," he replied brightly. "Are you ready for our walk?"

I couldn't help but notice Hak's scowl, and responded carefully, "Yes, but are you certain that you're feeling up to it?"

He threw up his hands in mock exasperation. "First Hak, and now you? You're both treating me like I'm on my deathbed."

"You were just a day ago," Hak retorted hotly.

"But I'm _fine_ now," Soo-Won said emphatically. "The doctor even said it was alright, so I don't see any problem."

Turning to me, he said, "Let's go, Lily." Grabbing my wrist, he dragged me out of the room.

Hak trailed us out to the courtyard, but Soo-Won ordered him to wait inside the palace. It was obvious that he wasn't happy about it, but he obeyed, and Soo-Won and I continued alone.

"Hak is just worried about you, you know," I said softly as I looked straight ahead.

"I know," he answered, "but sometimes he can be a little overbearing."

"Isn't that just because you're important to him? After all, you've done so much for him…"

Soo-Won looked at me sharply. "He told you, didn't he?"

 _No point in hiding it now._ I nodded hesitantly.

"I see," he said after a moment's pause, "well I think that's fine. You're trustworthy, after all."  
I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he still trusted me after everything that happened. Too overcome to speak, I could only manage a small, grateful smile.

We walked on in silence. After a while, I noticed that he was leaning more and more heavily on my arm. I glanced up at him, and saw with alarm that his face was flushed with exhaustion. I had known from the start that this wasn't a good idea. If we continued any longer, he would definitely collapse. Thinking fast I said, "Look at how lovely the flowers on that bush are! Would it be alright if we just stay here for a bit?"

"You mean this one?" he gestured to a rather ugly fern, completely void of flowers.

I felt my cheeks burning, but nodded resolutely.

"Alright then," he agreed amiably. We sat down on a nearby bench and I did my best to feign interest in the homely fern that I supposedly adored.

After a moment he said quietly, "Lily?"

"Hm?" I asked without removing my gaze from the plant.

"Hak told me how upset you were about everything that happened, and how you stayed by my side all night," he began awkwardly.

I stared down at my hands clasped in my lap and prayed that he couldn't see how red my face was.

"Why did you go that far for me?"

His tone was surprisingly serious, and when I glanced up his blue eyes were filled with intensity.

My heart leaped in my chest as I searched for an answer. "I-I…that's because it was my fault that you were so sick. I would've felt guilty…so, so guilty…if…," my voice trailed off as I struggled to keep from crying.

"I see," he said gently. "Well, thank you Lily, but it really wasn't your fault at all." He smiled, but somehow, he didn't look satisfied with my answer. I knew that I was probably just over thinking it though.

"But that's not all," I went on in a near whisper. "I just couldn't stand the thought of you dying." To my dismay, tears began to run down my face in large, clear drops. "I…lost my parents during the plague, so I just don't want to lose any more people that I care about."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted it. I had never meant to tell him something so personal. I angrily dashed away my tears, and was calling myself every kind of fool, when Soo-Won put his hand on top of mine. I looked up into eyes that were filled with tender understanding.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Lily," he looked as if he too was fighting his emotions, "but I promise you that I won't die, so please don't cry."

I gave him a watery smile, but I could see that his thoughts had moved elsewhere. He was gazing at the sky, a distant expression on his face.

"Soo-Won…?" my voice was soft. "Is something the matter?"

He looked at me in surprise, then right before my eyes he pulled down his mask and the usual Soo-Won was back.

"Ahaha, sorry Lily, my mind was wandering." After a moment, he burst out. "Oh, yes! I almost forgot. I wanted to ask you what you wanted for your present."

"Present…?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes. To thank you for taking such good care of me. I'll give you anything you want—you may even leave early if you choose."

"You really don't need to…," I began.

"Lily," he took my hand and looked at me earnestly, " _Please_. I want to do this for you."

 _He wasn't playing fair_ , I thought. _How could I say no when he was looking at me with those eyes?_ I sighed resignedly, "Fine, if you really won't take no for an answer."

He flashed a grin. "I won't. So, what would you like? Go ahead. Don't be shy."

I considered his offer. He had said that he would even give me my freedom if I asked for it, but for some reason I felt no joy at his words. The thought of leaving the palace, of leaving him, made my chest tighten strangely. I didn't understand what I was feeling, but I knew that I didn't want to leave yet.

"Alright then…would you let me go into town for a day?" I suggested. "I've wanted to tour the capital since I've arrived."

I was met by silence. I couldn't read his expression, but I immediately assumed that I must have overstepped my bounds.

"Sorry…I guess that's a bit difficult," I amended quickly, "I'm fine with some books or a new kimono, anything is fine really!"

"No, no, not at all," he said with an apologetic smile. "I was just a bit surprised that you didn't take me up on my offer. To leave the palace, that is."

"Th-That's just because I'm a woman who keeps my word," I stammered indignantly. "I agreed to teach you for two full months, so I won't leave before that."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I see," he said finally. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. I think that going to town is a wonderful idea. Let's go together, shall we?"

"Eh…? That's fine, I guess," I said nonchalantly as I worked to hide the happiness I felt at his words.

"Great," he smiled, "let's do it next week then."

I returned his smile and nodded in reply. I was excited, but a bit nervous too. I had spent a lot of time with him, and we had even been alone during our lessons, but this was different. _It was almost like a date_ , I thought to myself with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Before I knew it, the day which had seemed impossibly far away was upon us, and I was preparing to meet Soo-Won for our trip to the capital. I took one last look in the mirror before I left. Truthfully, I would have preferred to dress up for the occasion, but Soo-Won had instructed me to don my plainest dress to avoid drawing attention to ourselves. _Oh well_ , _it's not like it really matters what he thinks of my appearance anyways_ , I tried to convince myself as I tripped lightly down the stairs.

He was waiting for me in the drabbest robe and hood I had ever seen him in. He looked so out of place with his noble features and glorious mane of golden hair that I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"What? Is it that bad?" he asked with mock hurt in his tone.

"Sorry," I struggled to control myself, "you look fine…really."

I burst into laughter once again, and he joined me good naturedly. Taking my hand, he said, "This way."

"Where's Hak?" I asked as we walked.

"He's not coming," he replied without stopping or turning around.

"Who's escorting us then?" I asked in confusion.

He finally stopped and looked at me. "No one, Lily. I want it to be just the two of us."

I could feel the color rising in my cheeks. "B-But is that really alright? What did Hak say?"

Soo-Won's face said it all. I sighed and said, "You didn't tell him, did you?"

He shook his head and grinned impishly. I couldn't help thinking that he looked very much like a naughty little boy who had just run away from his schoolmaster.

"Come on," he said as he started walking again, "it'll be fine."

"Eh? But the gate is the other way, isn't it?"

"Lily," he answered patiently, "there's no way we will make it past the guards at the gate without alerting the whole palace. There's another way." He led me through a cluster of bushes and stopped at the base of an old, twisted oak tree.

I tilted my head back to look. "That branch there," he pointed as he spoke, "stretches across the wall and practically touches a branch from another tree on the other side. It's simple to climb up one, cross over, and then climb down the other. I did it all the time when I was younger," he explained.

"I see…," I said, trying to hide my smile as I pictured young Soo-Won shimmying up the tree to escape the confinement of the palace.

"Ah!" he said suddenly. "I completely forgot. Are you alright with climbing trees? If not, I can…"

"I'm fine," I interrupted. "I climbed them all the time when I was a girl. In fact, I was better at it than most of the boys in my village," I said proudly.

He smiled. "Alright then. I'm looking forward to seeing it." I couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not, but either way I was determined to impress him.

He boosted me up, and I began to climb. It was more difficult than I had remembered, and I was panting by the time I made it the top.

"Are you all right?" he called from below. "Maybe you should wait for me to cross. I'll just be a second…"

For some reason, my innate stubbornness reared its head at that moment. Completely ignoring his words, my body seemed to move on its own as I took a deep breath and made a running jump. I was fine on distance, but I realized too late that I had gained too much momentum and couldn't control my landing. My arms waved like windmills as I struggled to keep my balance. I made a desperate lunge for the trunk of the tree, and clung to it with all my might, too scared to move or even look down.

"Lily!" I heard the leaves rustle, and in a matter of seconds Soo-Won was standing where I had been just a moment before. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

Realizing how ridiculous I must look, I swiftly loosened my grip on the tree and turned around to face him.

"Y-Yes," I bluffed, hoping he couldn't see how much I was shaking. "I'm fine."

He shook his head in disbelief. "As expected of you, Lily. I've never seen anyone just run and jump across like that. You really are something."

His comment made me forget my fear. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"No, not at all," he assured me quickly. "Although it was a bit reckless, you were brilliant."

"I see…," I answered slowly, still not convinced.

"Alrighty," he said, "I'm going to come over now, so step back just a bit please."

I obeyed and watched breathlessly as he walked out on the increasingly small branch. He appeared to be steady, but I still couldn't keep myself from feeling nervous. "Be careful!" I cried.

He raised his hand in acknowledgement, and in one motion jumped effortlessly across the synapse between the two branches. My heart stopped and didn't start beating again until he was safely on the other side.

"Well, are you about ready to start the climb down?" he asked after a moment.

I nodded and carefully followed him down the tree. We finally reached the lowest branch and Soo-Won swung lithely to the ground. I prepared to jump too as I eyeballed the distance. I was fairly high up, yet I felt no fear. Leaping from branch to branch like a wild animal was one thing, but I could handle this. I had done it countless times when I was younger, and my poor mother had spent most of her waking hours mending my dresses because of it. I touched my necklace involuntarily at the memory.

My thoughts were interrupted by Soo-Won calling my name. I looked down to see him standing with his arms raised towards me.

"Jump!" he called. "I'll catch you!"

I was completely taken aback. "You'll really catch me?" I asked skeptically, as I envisioned myself missing his arms completely and plummeting spectacularly to the ground.

"Of course," he replied confidently.

It was strange. Even though I knew that he was not a reliable person, for some reason I couldn't help but trust him at times like this.

"Alright," I yelled down, "I'm jumping, so you'd better not drop me."

I closed my eyes tightly as I lost contact with the sturdy branch and fell freely through the air. When I opened them, I was being held like a baby by Soo-Won. I tried to keep myself from noticing how strong and secure his arms felt as I scrambled quickly to the ground.

"Told you I'd catch you," he said smugly.

"Whatever," I feigned indifference as I began walking. "Let's just go already."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was smiling as he quickly caught up to me and we headed down the hill to the capital together.


	14. Chapter 14

We spent the morning looking at shops and watching street performers. It was wonderful, but I found myself thinking I could be visiting a rundown village, and as long as Soo-Won was with me, I would still have a good time.

He eventually asked me if I was hungry. After a moment's thought, I realized that I had worked up quite an appetite.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Anything's fine," I shrugged. "I don't know what's around here."

"Let's see," he said thoughtfully. "I believe that there's a shop that sells taiyaki just down the street. Would that be alright?"

I eagerly agreed. I had never had taiyaki before, but I had always wanted to try it,.

It was true that I was hungry, but I was shocked when we made it to the shop and Soo-Won casually ordered their entire supply of taiyaki. The owner looked surprised as well, but was more than willing to fill his request. I watched, dumbfounded, as he pulled out an entire basketful of the little fish-shaped cakes. _There's no way we'll be able to eat all that_ , I thought to myself in dismay.

I tugged anxiously on Soo-Won's sleeve. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

He merely gave me his trademark smile in reply. Not wanting to cause a scene, I gave up, and we left with our arms filled to the brim with our purchases. As we moved away from the store, I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" I exploded. "We're never going to be able to eat all of these! They're just going to go to waste."

"Who said we were going to eat them all?" he replied lightly. "Come on, I want to show you something."

He led the way down a series of winding streets to a part of the capital that I hadn't seen before. It was desolate and rundown, completely different from the bustling downtown district with its numerous shops, restaurants, and attractions. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I could see movement in the shadowed alleyways. I instinctively moved closer to Soo-Won, and it took all of my self-control not to grab onto him.

At last, the alley opened up into what seemed to be a town square. Soo-Won stopped abruptly, and I nearly ran into him.

"Here we are," he said cheerily.

I glanced around. _But there's nothing here_ , I thought in bewilderment _._ However, as I looked closer, I could see that I was mistaken.

There were children everywhere. Huddled in corners and laying haphazardly on the cobbled stones. They were all so pale and motionless that they nearly blended in with their bleak surroundings. However, as Soo-Won moved to the center of the square lugging his basket of taiyaki, I watched in amazement as they began to stir and gravitate towards him. They clustered around like a ring as Soo-Won began passing out the freshly baked cakes to small, outstretched hands.

"Lily!" he beckoned for me. "Lend me a hand, will you?"

Together, we handed them out until the basket was completely empty.

"Here," he gave me the last one. "This one's yours."

I took it from him and immediately gave it to a little girl with sunken cheeks who was sitting next to me. "I'm not hungry, anyways," I lied.

We spent the next hour playing and talking with the children. I watched in wonder as Soo-Won interacted so naturally with them all. _Although it may be true that he's a horrible king, he certainly isn't heartless_ , I thought to myself. I felt a tender spot in my heart growing for this man who had gone out of his way to care for these children. I knew that my parents, who had always done all they could for the poor and needy, would have approved.

Finally, Soo-Won said that it was time to leave. I knew that he was right, but I was still sad to go. By the time I said my goodbyes, both me and the children were in tears. I reluctantly tore myself away from them, but Soo-Won was still lagging behind. He must have felt my gaze because he looked up and yelled, "I'll be over in a second! Just wait there!"

He said a few final words to the children that I couldn't quite make out, but they were all nodding seriously and glancing over at me as he spoke. At last, he stood and trotted over to me.

As we made our way back, I asked him what he had said to them.

"Hmm…I can't remember," he answered after a moment's thought.

I sighed and shrugged in frustration at his forgetfulness.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes, I loved it. Every bit of it." I looked up at him with a tender smile. "But you were amazing with those children, you know. I was really surprised!"

"Thank you…I think?" He grinned and looked a bit embarrassed by my praise.

At that moment my stomach growled loudly. Soo-Won burst into laughter. "I thought you weren't hungry," he teased.

I shoved him playfully. "Oh, be quiet."

We had already been gone too long, however, so we had no choice but to head straight to the palace. When we arrived, Hak and a number of guards were waiting at the gate. I went back to my room and Soo-Won was taken away to be scolded, no doubt. I didn't see him for the rest of the day, but when I woke up the next morning, Ayura and Tetora brought me a tray heaped with taiyaki for breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

After that, we went back to our daily routine. Since the assassination attempt, I had noticed that there were more guards around the palace, but other than that, nothing had really changed. When the date for the next state meeting arrived, I accompanied Soo-Won as usual. It went well, bringing us one step closer to passing laws that would help those in drought-stricken regions, yet all I could seem to focus on during the meeting was Lord Fuwasa's empty seat. I asked Soo-Won about it afterwards, and he told me that he had disappeared on the night of the incident and had yet to be found.

"But don't worry," he assured me, "we'll definitely catch him."

I still felt a bit uneasy, but I determinedly pushed it from my mind, telling myself that there was nothing more I could do.

Meanwhile, my two months of teaching were rapidly coming to an end. Although I had originally thought I would feel increasing joy as the day of my release drew near, I was only growing more and more confused. During all my years of servitude, my sole dream had been freedom. Now it was finally so close that I could almost touch it, and I felt anything but happy. _What was wrong with me?_ It was true that I would miss Ayura, Tetora, Hak, and all the other palace servants that had become my friends, but the feeling I got when I thought about leaving Soo-Won was different. It filled me with a strange emptiness that I couldn't understand. I had so many questions, and I desperately wished that my parents were still alive so I could ask them about it.

For his part, Soo-Won never even mentioned the topic of my leaving. I didn't know whether he had forgotten, or if he simply didn't care enough to bring it up. Either way, his indifference left me feeling hurt and even more lost.

Finally, the night before the end of my time at the palace, I resolved to talk to Ayura and Tetora about it. They were the only ones I could go to. I waited until we were alone in my room, and was trying to think of a way to start the conversation when Tetora reached out and touched my arm lightly. Her warm, hazel eyes were filled with concern.

"Lady Lily? Do you have something on your mind?" she asked in a gentle tone that completely destroyed any bit of control I had left.

I was so taken aback that I couldn't even form words at first, and before I knew it tears were welling up in my eyes. They both hugged me tightly until I had composed myself enough to speak.

"I…I'm just so confused," I began haltingly, but as I continued the words came more easily. I explained everything to them in a torrent, and by the end they were smiling at each other broadly.

"What is it?" I asked in bewilderment. "Why are you smiling?"

"Isn't it obvious, Lady Lily?" Ayura spoke at last. "You love him."

"I…what?" I repeated, completely dumbfounded.

"That's the only explanation I know of," she said with a smile, while Tetora nodded in emphatic agreement.

My mind reeled at their words. _I loved Soo-Won?_ The thought of loving him, or anyone, romantically had never even occurred to me. Ever since my parent's death, I had come to terms with the fact that I would likely be alone for the rest of my life. After all, with my dowry having been taken away after my parent's passing, I knew that no one would ever think of marrying me. It had taken time, but I had eventually convinced myself that I was alright with this, and had even grown to like the idea of being a single, independent woman. _Besides, how could I have fallen in love with such a lazy, cowardly airhead?_ I was on the verge of telling them that they were mistaken, when I suddenly recalled a conversation that I had had with my mother long ago.

I had probably been around eight or nine years old at the time, and I had just gotten into another quarrel with some of the perpetually obnoxious boys in my village. I went running to my mother and after telling her all about it, declared loudly that I hated boys. My mother had simply smiled and said enigmatically that that wouldn't last forever.

"What do you mean?" I had asked with a mixture of indignation and curiosity.

She stopped drying the dishes and sat down to give me her full attention, as she always did when she was serious about something. "I mean Lily, that someday, when you meet the right man, you will find that you no longer feel that way. Just like me and your father."

"But papa's different!" I had insisted, raising my chin high in the air. "He's not at all like those smelly, abominable boys."

She had smiled again and said gently, "That's not true, Lily. Your father has many faults, and I know them all well. True love is when you know those faults, yet still want to be by that person's side."

She hadn't been able to get me to understand at the time, but now the meaning of her words was as clear as day. Lazy, cowardly, and an airhead he may be, but I loved him all the same. I knew now that this was what my mother had been talking about. I kissed my necklace reverently, and sent up a silent thanks to my dear, wise mother.

Turning to Ayura and Tetora with a new sense of clarity and purpose I said, "You're right. I _do_ love him, and I don't want to leave. I know that now."

I had never seen them look so overjoyed. "That's right, Lady Lily," Ayura smiled mischievously, "but we're not the ones you should be telling that to, are we?"

I knew that she was referring to Soo-Won, and though I desperately wanted to tell him how I felt, doubts began to creep unbidden into my mind. I stubbornly shook my head to dispel them and stood up. "You're right," I said, "and even if he doesn't feel the same way right now, I won't give up. My parents always said that I have a way of wearing down on people, after all," I added with a saucy grin.

"That's the spirit, Lady Lily," Tetora gave me a slight push towards the door as she spoke.

They waved me off with wide smiles and Ayura called loudly, "Don't come back until you tell him, you hear?" I smiled my thanks, then turned determinedly and headed for Soo-Won's room. _Ayura, Tetora,_ my heart whispered as I walked, _thank you both for everything_.

I knocked and without even waiting to get permission, flung open the door and entered. I had acted fast to prevent myself from backing out, but now that I was here, I was starting to panic. I was debating running away when Soo-Won spotted me.

"Lily," he looked surprised, but not displeased. He took in my flushed cheeks and disheveled appearance. Too late, I realized that I hadn't even fixed my hair and dress, and once again felt an almost overwhelming desire to flee.

"Are you alright?" he asked with evident concern.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," I stammered, feeling myself turn red.

"I see. Well that's good, then. Here," he gestured to a nearby chair, "please have a seat."

I obeyed and tried without avail to keep my hands from shaking. I attempted to hide them in my lap, but it didn't escape Soo-Won's keen eye.

"Are you certain that everything's alright?" Hearing the tenderness in his voice immediately calmed my heart.

"I'm fine, truly. I just came to tell you that…"

"Yes?" he prompted gently.

"I-It's about my leaving tomorrow," I managed.

"Oh yes," he said cheerfully, "tomorrow's the big day, isn't it? You don't need to worry about the travel arrangements. I've already asked the cook to prepare a basket of food for you, and I've hired a chauffer to take you wherever you want. Of course, you will also be compensated according to our deal, and—"

"That's not what I meant!" I exclaimed while staring resolutely into my lap.

He stopped short. "Lily…?"

"That's not…what I want…" I drew a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you! That's why…I don't want to leave! So please…please let me stay with you!"

He was clearly startled by my outburst, but I couldn't read his emotions. I watched anxiously as he silently leaned forward until our faces were almost touching. He gently lifted up my chin, so I was looking into his eyes. "Do you really mean it, Lily?" he asked softly. "You really love me?"

I nodded breathlessly, too lost in the depths of his eyes to speak.

With a deep sigh, he let go of me and slumped back in his chair. He said nothing for several moments, and I finally said in a voice filled with disappointment, "You're unhappy, aren't you?"

He leaped to his feet. "That's not it all!" he cried. Checking himself, he said, "I'm just so happy, because…because I love you too, Lily."

I searched his face, but there was no trace of falsehood in his eyes. As if looking at them for the first time, I saw the love that radiated in those blue orbs. With a cry of joy, I threw myself into his arms.

Now it was my turn to seek assurance. "You really love me?" I stood on tiptoe and looked up at him questioningly.

He embraced me tenderly. "I do," he murmured in my ear.

We stayed there for a long time, but at last he released me and said, "I only have one request, Lily. I would like you to stop attending state meetings."

"But why…?" I asked in confusion.

"Please Lily, trust me on this. It's for your own safety," he said with an intensity that frightened me. _Just like the time before when I was almost poisoned_ , I thought to myself.

I chose my words carefully as I answered. "It makes me happy that you're worried about me," I began, "but I can't do that. I want to keep working together, as your partner, to build a better country. If I'm going to be your queen," I could feel myself blushing, but I continued anyways, "I want to do all I can to help you."

I watched him closely. I could tell that he was fighting with something, but he finally sighed and said with a teasing smile, "There's no arguing with you, is there? I'm beginning to wonder what I've gotten myself into."

I merely giggled and hugged him once again.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few weeks were filled with happiness that I hadn't known since before my parent's death. My daily schedule was much the same, with our morning walks and daily tutoring sessions, but something inside of me had changed. I guess that love did that to people. My heart felt so light that even the most mundane tasks were enjoyable. I truly thought that I was the luckiest girl in the world, but there was still one thing that bothered me.

Every once in a while, I would see a strange look cross Soo-Won's face. Several times it looked like he was about to say something to me, but he always stopped himself or said something else instead. It did trouble me, but the rest of the time he was so perfectly kind and loving, that I determinedly pushed it from of my mind. I knew that he would tell me when he was ready.

One morning I went down to the dining room for breakfast. I was eagerly anticipating seeing Soo-Won and receiving the kiss on the cheek that I had grown accustomed, but he was nowhere to be found. Eventually, a servant came with the message that Soo-Won had an unexpected guest and would be occupied for the rest of the day. Concealing my disappointment, I thanked him and made an effort to finish my meal. I asked Ayura and Tetora about this mysterious guest, but they were equally clueless. I spent the morning reading, but my attention was elsewhere, and I didn't make it through more than a few pages. Finally, after eating lunch by myself I had worked up enough courage to go to his room. _Even if he was busy, he could have at least taken the time to tell me himself_ , I reasoned.

I marched myself down the halls and stopped outside his room. I could hear heated voices within. It was obvious that they were arguing about something. I put my ear close to the door and listened.

A vaguely familiar, angry sounding voice was talking about finding something, but I couldn't make out the rest. A voice that I immediately recognized as Soo-Won's answered, clearly trying to placate the other person. The conversation continued back and forth, and although I couldn't understand most of it, I could tell that what they were talking about was important. Finally, I heard the same angry voice yell, "Have you forgotten why she came here in the first place?"

I was still trying to figure out what he meant when I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me. Before I had time to react, the door swung open and knocked me hard to the ground. When I looked up, I was staring straight into the scowling face of General Joo-Doh.

I had met him once before, during my first day at the palace. He had been in the throne room with Soo-Won and Hak, and had not been happy when Soo-Won chose me, a mere servant girl, to be his wife. I had later asked Soo-Won about him, and he had explained that he was the chief general of Kouka kingdom. He had also apparently been Soo-Won's advisor when he was younger. Now that Soo-Won was old enough to rule on his own, I had heard that he was stationed at a military base on the coast.

As I gazed up at his immense form, I couldn't help thinking that he was even more intimidating than I remembered. It was easy to see why he had been charged with the task of commanding the country's military. He was no longer a young man, and was far from handsome, but something about his presence commanded respect.

I could tell by his face that he had still not warmed up the idea of me being queen, and I honestly didn't blame him. He looked like he was about to walk away, but apparently thought better of it and reached to help me up.

"My apologies," he bowed stiffly. "You're Lady Lily, correct?"

I nodded speechlessly.

"Were you listening?" he asked.

I nodded again without thinking, still too awed to speak.

"I see," he said thoughtfully. "Come on, then," he took hold of my arm, "you must have questions."

He led me out to the garden. Once we took a seat and he made no move to speak, I asked hesitantly, "Um…what were you and Soo-Won talking about back there?"

General Joo-Doh cleared his throat and began, "It's a long story, but to put it simply, there's a rebel group that seeks to undermine his majesty's authority and take over the government. They call themselves the Red Tiger."

I started at the familiar name. Thankfully, I remembered my promise to Hak before responding.

"I see…," I answered carefully, feigning ignorance.

"They've been causing problems for years now," he continued, "but recently the situation has grown worse. In order to stop them, we have to take down their leader, Hiyou. However, he almost never leaves the group's headquarters, and we've yet to find their location. Unless we find it fast, a full-scale revolt is almost certain."

My head was spinning as he spoke. _A revolt? But if that happened, Soo-Won would surely be in danger…_

"There must be some way to find them!" I said desperately.

"Well there is one way," he answered slowly, "but it's risky."

"What is it?" I leaned forward eagerly.

"Their leader, Hiyou, is a famed womanizer," he explained in a low voice. "Besides the groups' members, the only people allowed inside their headquarters are beautiful women who he captures to use for his own pleasure."

"How awful," I murmured softly. "But how does that knowledge help us?"

He looked at me strangely, and I felt myself blush as understanding dawned.

"So I would be the bait?" I asked in astonishment. "But I'm not beautiful…there's no way that he would want me."

"Just the fact that you are the emperor's concubine makes you desirable," he said matter-of-factly.

I sat back and took in this information.

"You want to help Soo-Won, don't you?" he asked with an air of impatience.

"Of course!" I answered without hesitation.

"So? What's your answer then?"

I knew what I had to do. "If it's to help Soo-Won," I said fiercely, "then I will do anything."

He smiled and looked pleased. "Very well, then. I admire your resolve."

For the next several minutes we went over the details of the plan, and then he rose to bid me farewell.

"Tomorrow then," he said as he stood, "and may fortune be on your side."

I nodded my thanks, and watched as he reentered the palace. I remained in the garden alone, deep in thought, for another hour before finally heading inside.

I was actually grateful now that Soo-Won was busy. I wasn't sure that I would be able to go through with what was I going to do if I saw him.

After a sleepless night, I rose early and ran through the plan in my mind for what must have been the hundredth time. Once Ayura and Tetora dressed me, I went down and was relieved to see that the dining room was empty. Just like General Joo-Doh had said, it looked like Soo-Won would be busy again today. I gulped down my breakfast, then told Ayura and Tetora as naturally as possible that I wished to take a walk in the garden for a while. They offered to accompany me in Soo-Won's stead, but I assured them that I would be alright on my own.

As soon as I was out of eyesight, I dashed to the oak tree that Soo-Won and I had climbed up before. How I would get past the palace gate had been a problem until I had remembered this. Now I just had to hope that I really could climb it by myself.

Ten minutes later I was exhausted and had lost most of the skin on my knees, but I was finally standing safely on the other side of the gate. I waited at the base of the tree until I heard a loud, clear crowing sound. That was the signal. I started my trek into town, and resisted the temptation to look over my shoulder to see the men that Joo-Doh had said would be trailing me.

I wandered aimlessly through the capital, pretending to be a fascinated tourist, yet my eyes weren't really seeing anything. I struggled to still the fluttering in my stomach. _It's far too late to be having second thoughts now_ , I told myself sternly. Minutes passed, and now worry competed with the pressing fear in my mind. _What if it didn't work? What if he really doesn't find me desirable, and they never come?_

Just as these thoughts were passing through my mind, a carriage suddenly pulled up beside me and yanked me inside. I could feel rough hands binding me tightly and holding something over my mouth as a nasally voice breathed in my ear, "Well, well, if it isn't the emperor's little miss? Lord Hiyou will be sure to have fun with you." The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was loud, cackling laughter all around me.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up slowly and found myself in a strange, darkly lit room. As my mind cleared, I was immediately filled with an overwhelming sense of panic. I could only guess that this was the inside of the Red Tiger's headquarters. The plan had been for Joo-Doh's men to follow me to their base, and then ambush the carriage as soon as it stopped. _What had happened?_ The fact that I was here meant that something must have gone very wrong.

My hands and feet were still tied, and I could just make out the silhouettes of two burly men standing by the door, making all thoughts of escape impossible. I could hear low voices outside, and strained my ears to listen.

"She's a real beauty, Lord Hiyou. And the emperor's concubine, too."

My heart started to beat louder at the familiar name of the Red Tiger's leader.

"Yes, I am aware," a frigid voice answered. "And the preparations?"

They were discussing something for several minutes, but I couldn't quite make it out. Finally, I heard footsteps retreating down the hall, and a moment later the door flung open. A man who was undoubtedly Hiyou entered slowly, his long robe sweeping the floor.

He ordered my two bodyguards to untie me and turn on the lamps. They obeyed then silently left the room, leaving me alone with the most dangerous man in the country.

"Well then," he started towards me, "let's have a look at the merchandise, shall we?"

I scooted back on the bed, and started to scream when he slapped me hard across the face.

"You can scream all you want, but no one will come," he said harshly.

"You're wrong!" I cried.

"Are you talking about your companions?" he sneered. "They're long dead. Did you really think I was stupid enough to fall into such an obvious trap?"

"You're lying," I said aloud, but in my heart, I knew that he was telling the truth. Our plan had failed, and I was probably going to die because of it. Still, I clung to the hope that somehow, someway, Soo-Won would find me. Until then, I had to buy myself time.

"Even if that's true, Soo-Won will _definitely_ come and save me," I glared at him with more bravado than I felt.

At this, he began to laugh so hard that he was forced to bend over and grab his sides. "What a nice expression," he straightened and wiped tears from his eyes as he spoke. "Old Fuwasa was a fool for trying to kill a fine girl like yourself." The way he looked at me made feel sick, almost as if he could see through my clothing.

He must have seen me tense, because he said, "Are you scared? Don't worry, I gave him what he deserved," he drew his finger across his neck and made a slicing sound, "and I won't kill you. I believe that there are other ways that you can be more…useful to me."

I remained stubbornly silent as I glanced towards the door, all the while praying desperately for help to come.

He followed my gaze and started laughing again. "You really don't understand, do you? You poor thing, I almost feel sorry for you."

I stuck up my chin and gave him my most withering glare. "You're insane."

He looked straight at me then, all traces of mirth gone from his face. It struck me that he was quite handsome, with smooth skin and hair and eyes that closely resembled Soo-Won's. However, while Soo-Won's eyes were warm and filled with varying emotions, Hiyou possessed the coldest eyes I'd ever seen. I felt myself shiver involuntarily.

"You're being used," he said flatly. "By Emperor Soo-Won and everyone at the palace."

"That's not true," I said defensively. "He loves me."

"Loves you?" he sounded incredulous. "He's certainly played you well."

"Didn't you ever wonder why the emperor chose _you_ of all people?" he continued ruthlessly. "He chose you because you were expendable. If a noble girl dies, a war could start, but no one cares if a single servant girl disappears."

I wanted to shut him out, but a seed of doubt began to form in my mind. I thought back to my first meeting with Soo-Won. Truthfully, I had always thought that it was strange that he had picked me. _What if Hiyou was right?_

"Those fools at the palace decided that the best way to catch me was to use a woman as bait, and you were the perfect candidate. He flaunted you during those state meetings to get my attention, and then sent you out here to die. Don't you get it? You were nothing more than a tool to help find me. He never loved you, or even cared about you."

General Joo-Doh's words rung in my ears. " _Have you forgotten why she came here in the first place?"_

Suddenly it all made sense. Soo-Won's mysterious warnings about the danger I would face, his strange behavior as of late, even the reason he had chosen me. He had been using me all along. Everything had been a lie, and I had been a perfect fool to fall for it. My eyes stung with tears as the reality of it all hit me.

Hiyou pushed me down on the bed, but I was too tired to care anymore. I would let him have his way with me, then ask him to take my life. There was nothing here for me anymore. I had lost my parents, and now I had just been betrayed by the man I loved most in the world. I would peacefully accept my fate which should have occurred five years ago.

As I closed my eyes tightly and waited, all I could see was Soo-Won's smiling face. My heart burned with feelings of deep hurt, but even deeper love. _Ah_ , I thought as Hiyou untied my sash, _what a fool I am. Even now, I still can't stop loving him._

If I listened closely, I could even hear him calling my name. " _Lily…Lily…_ Lily, answer me!"

My eyes flew open. It wasn't my imagination. Soo-Won was really here, and his voice was getting closer. Something inside me sparked at that moment, and before I even had time to think, I took a deep breath and cried out at the top of my lungs.

"Soo-Won!"

The door burst open and a large group of men swarmed in, headed by Soo-Won. He practically flew to the bed, threw Hiyou easily across the room, and took me up in his arms.

I could faintly hear him asking if I was alright, but I was unable to answer. I merely clung to him, sobbing uncontrollably, until everything slipped into merciful blackness.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to find myself back in my room. Soo-Won was at my side, holding my hand tenderly. I was instantly glad to see him, but that feeling was swiftly replaced by pain as sharp as a knife. I withdrew my hand, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Thank goodness," he was saying in a voice filled with emotion that I now knew was feigned. "I'm so glad you're alright, Lily! You have no idea how worried I was."

 _Yes, I think I do_ , I thought wryly, but remained silent.

"If it weren't for the children," he continued, "I don't want to think about what would've happened."

"The children?" I asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Yes," he explained, "I had a feeling that something like this might happen, so when we visited them a while ago, I asked them to keep an eye out for you. When you were captured, a couple of the children saw what happened and followed you; then ran back to the palace to get me."

I felt a pang in my heart as I realized that even that precious memory had been calculated. It must have shown in my face because Soo-Won looked at me intently and asked, "Lily, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" His beautiful face was etched with concern, and I couldn't help thinking what a great actor he was.

"I'm fine," I replied icily.

"I see…," he said, but I could tell he wasn't convinced. "But something good did come out of all this," he continued eagerly. "We were able to catch Hiyou, the man who kidnapped you. He's in prison now, so you don't have to worry anymore."

My eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm glad I served my purpose, your majesty," I said, my voice biting with sarcasm.

"Lily…what are you talking about?"

His look of innocence and confusion was enough to push my simmering anger over the edge.

"How _could_ you?" My voice shook with rage. "How could you lie to me about everything?" I practically screamed at him.

His face changed, and I saw an unmistakable expression that confirmed my suspicions. Guilt. _So, it's all true then_ , I thought to myself bitterly.

"Lily, I...," he began.

"You used me," I cut him off. "All along I was nothing more than a pawn in your eyes." I began to speak louder and faster as my words flowed out like a torrent of rage. "That in of itself is awful, but what infuriates me the most is that you told me loved me. You didn't have to do that. _So why? Tell me why, Soo-Won!_ " Tears were streaming down my face, and my voice was hoarse by the time I finished.

"Because I truly _do_ love you," he said softly.

"Liar." I spat the word out, all the while hating my heart for jumping a bit.

"Lily, please…," he looked crushed, but I was determined to never fall for his tricks again.

"Just answer this one question," I interrupted harshly. "Is it true that from the start you intended to use me to find Hiyou?"

I would never admit it, but somewhere deep down inside I hoped that he would deny it. That he would say it was all a lie, and take me in his arms and kiss my fears away. The tension in the room was palpable as I waited for him to speak. Finally, in a voice that was barely audible, he said, "It's true."

Those two small words were the final blow. Like a hammer and chisel, their impact shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"But Lily," he said with an edge of desperation, "if you would just let me explain…!"

"I don't want to hear it," I said in an exhausted voice, feeling completely defeated. "Please just go," my voice trembled with this last word.

Soo-Won hesitated for a moment, but in the end, he stood silently and walked to the door. He turned around and gave me one last, tortured look, but I quickly averted my eyes. After a moment the door closed with a thud of finality, and unable to control myself any longer, I burst into sobs.

Ayura and Tetora, who had been standing in the corner, came over and embraced me tenderly. I wept in their arms for a long time, but at last all my tears were spent, and I wiped my face and turned to Ayura. I knew what I had to do.

"Ayura? Will you please bring a message to Soo-Won for me?"

"Of course, my lady. What shall I tell him?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "Please tell him that I will be leaving the palace tomorrow morning. And…please tell him to take care," I added in a near whisper.

Ayura's face was lined with sadness as she bowed her head, "Very well, my lady."

As soon as she left, Tetora threw her arms around me. " _Must_ you go, Lady Lily?"

I looked into her warm hazel eyes and smiled. She really did remind me of a puppy, so vulnerable and yet unwaveringly loyal at the same time.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," I stroked her hair gently as I spoke. "I can't stay here any longer. But I'll never forget you, Tetora. You've been a very dear friend to me, and for that I will always be grateful."

She began to cry, and I hugged her tightly. At that moment, Ayura opened the door and said that she had delivered my message successfully.

"Also, Lord Soo-Won sent you a message in reply," she continued. "Would you like to hear it?"

Finding that I was unable to speak, I simply nodded, my heart pounding with apprehension.

"He says farewell, and hopes that you will take care as well."

"That's all…?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded once in affirmation. "Yes, my lady."

"I see," I said slowly, unsure how to feel. "Thank you, Ayura."

After that, I forced myself to stop thinking about Soo-Won and put all my energy into preparing for my journey. Before I knew it, the morning of my departure had arrived. I was at the palace gates saying a tearful goodbye to Ayura and Tetora, when Hak strode up to me.

"So, you're going then." It was more of a statement than a question.

I nodded. "I've already made up my mind, so please don't try to stop me."

"Relax. I just came to give you this." He thrust a heavy canvas bag into my arms. "It's from Soo-Won," he said, as if that explained everything. I opened it, and nearly dropped it once I saw what was inside. It was filled to the brim with gold coins, more than most people would see in a lifetime. I stared at the vast amount, feeling my eyes fill with fresh tears. Even after everything that had happened, Soo-Won had kept his end of the deal. Freedom and compensation, just as he had promised.

"This is too much," I attempted to hand it back to him, "I can't possibly accept all this."

He made no move to take it from me. "It's yours, Lady Lily," he said, still using my old name. "He wants you to have it."

Seeing that he wasn't budging, I said, "Fine. And Hak," I added softly, "it's just Lily now."

He smiled at me strangely, and bowed slightly in response. With that, I hefted my luggage and waved goodbye as I headed down the path to the capital. With each step my heart—and my bags—grew heavier, but I knew that this was for the best. I was finally free to live how I wanted, and thanks to Soo-Won, I had enough money to live comfortably for a long time. _Actually_ , I thought in annoyance as I bent under the weight of the bag that he had given me, _I'm fairly certain this money could last me even if I lived a thousand years._

Finally, I could bear it no longer. With a grunt of effort, I tossed my bags on the ground and stretched my aching back. _This is ridiculous_ , I panted in frustration, _there's no way I can carry all this!_ Unsure of what to do next, I looked around and immediately recognized the alleyway that Soo-Won and I had used to visit the children. A brilliant idea struck me, and with renewed vigor I gathered up my bags and started walking again.

The children greeted me with smiles that grew even wider once I showed them the contents of my bag. I thanked them each by name, and handed out the coins until every small, grubby hand held a shining piece of gold. I also gave them the empty bag to use as a blanket. Just watching their happy faces as they danced around the square and showed off their treasures made me feel a bit better.

I wasn't too worried about money anyways. I didn't mind working, and if I really needed to, I could always sell one of the kimonos that Ayura and Tetora had insisted I take.

"Um…miss?" a small girl's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I found this at the bottom of your bag."

She was holding an envelope addressed to me in a loose scrawl that I knew well. Soo-Won's handwriting. My hand shook slightly as I took it from her. I didn't even know what was inside, yet all of the raw emotions from yesterday hit me anew.

"Miss Lily? Are you ok?"

I started, and realized that I had been staring at the letter in a daze. I took in the concerned faces around me, and knew that I had to pull myself together.

"Yes!" I said in a voice that sounded too cheerful even to my own ears. "I'm fine, Yui. Thank you very much."

She looked relieved, and I was awarded with a bright smile as she skipped away. I knew that I couldn't open whatever Soo-Won had given me here, with all of them watching. I said farewell to the children, and eventually found a deserted alleyway. Sitting on an upturned carton, I stared at the envelope as if that would somehow give me the power to see through it. I knew that I should just throw it away and move on with my life, but for some reason I couldn't tear it from my hands. I sat there in indecision for several minutes, unable to open it, yet equally unable to get rid of it.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. _It's not like I'm ever going to see him again_ , I reasoned as I ripped it open, _so what's the harm?_ Holding my breath, I pulled out a bundle of folded papers. It was a letter. _And a rather long one, at that_ , I thought to myself as I settled down and began to read.


	19. Chapter 19

_My Dearest Lily,_

 _I wonder how long it's been since we've parted. I intended to let you go without saying anything, but in the end, I just couldn't leave things as they were. I left this letter at the bottom of your bag, in the hopes that someday you would find it and choose to read its contents. My goal is not to change your mind or make excuses, and I know that I owe you the deepest apology, but I have written to clear up some misunderstandings, and attempt to explain as best as possible why I acted as I did._

 _First, I want you to know that I didn't choose you because you were a servant. It did occur to me that your status could be advantageous, but that wasn't the real reason you were selected. It may sound silly, but when you were bold enough to tell me about my crown, I thought that a girl like you could handle just about anything. Also, I never told you this, but you bear a striking resemblance to my mother, and I couldn't help being drawn to you from the start._

 _My mother was also a servant, and started working at the palace when she was around your age. My father, the late emperor, had already been married for twenty years and had three sons with his wife, the previous queen. However, although they kept up appearances, they were together for political reasons, and there was no real love in their partnership. My mother, with her youth and beauty, quickly caught my father's eye. They began seeing each other in secret, and it wasn't long before she became pregnant with me. Fearing a scandal, he sent her to the countryside to live in seclusion._

 _I spent the first thirteen years of my life in this way, but I can assure you that it wasn't as awful as it sounds. Our identities were hidden, so I actually had a good deal of freedom. I spent most of my childhood playing in the nearby villages and finding mischief everywhere I went. Looking back, my mother had it much harder. She had truly loved my father, and never completely recovered from the heartbreak of being sent away from him. Her physical health was also poor. Still, whenever I came back home, she was always waiting to greet me with a smile. She was my best friend, and we spent hours sparring in chess and working on the garden she adored._

My head was spinning as I laid down the letter for a moment and tried to process this new information. Soo-Won was not the son of the last queen. Ayura's strange look when I had assumed that the queen's kimono belonged to Soo-Won's mother now made sense. I also remembered her saying that Soo-Won hadn't lived at the palace before he was thirteen, and now I understood why. I felt a bit lightheaded as I continued reading, wondering what other surprises this letter held.

 _However, just like it did for you, the plague's devastation changed my life forever. My mother, who had never been healthy, became very ill. Just before she passed away, she pulled me close and whispered her dying words in my ear. I've repeated them to myself so many times that they've become engraved in my heart. They are my mission and my reason for living. I will now tell you what she told me, word-for-word:_

 _"My dear boy, I know, I've always known in my heart that someday you will be king. You are like a brilliant light and will make a splendid ruler, but until the time is right you must hide that light, or your life will be in danger. Listen to me, you must not let anyone know of the intelligence that lies behind that brow, or of the people's heart which beats within you. You must hide all of it, do you understand? Then, when the day comes, you must use your talents to lead your country and protect your people. Promise me, my son, that you will do as I say."_

I was forced to stop and wipe the tears that were staining the paper. Even though I was supposed to hate him, the thought of Soo-Won losing his only real family at such a tender age made my heart ache. I now knew the reason for the understanding I had seen in his eyes when I had told him about my own parents. He too was familiar with the pain of losing the ones you loved most.

 _Of course, I gave her my word, but I must admit that I attributed most of what she said to delirium from the fever. Still, I followed her advice, and I truly believe that I wouldn't be alive today if I hadn't. Although my arrival at the palace caused quite a disturbance at first, I played my part perfectly, and my older brothers and the queen soon lost interest, writing me off as a foolish child who posed no threat to them. This was fine with me as well. I was pretty much left alone, and was free to sneak out of the palace and explore the capital as I pleased._

 _Meanwhile, in the aftermath of the plague, a dangerous terrorist group known as the Red Tiger was gaining considerable influence and power. They started targeting the royal family, and I watched as my father and brothers were killed one by one. My stepmother, the queen, also died of natural causes during this time, leaving me as the sole heir to the throne. I hadn't forgotten my promise to my mother, but as I grew, I had developed personal motivation as well. In my trips to the capital, I had witnessed first hand the dire state of our country. I didn't know whether or not I was truly capable of being a good king, but I was bound and determined to try. Still, it wouldn't be easy. Although I had been overlooked so far, I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide any longer. The Red Tiger would be coming after me next._

 _I began intensive training to prepare myself. I took martial arts, and learned to wield a sword. I also started drinking small amounts of weak poisons, and gradually built up immunity to them. I hid a dagger under my pillow, and spent many sleepless nights waiting for an attack. Finally, the day came, and I met Hak for the first time. I had been prepared to fight to the death, but as soon as I saw him—a mere shadow of a boy with haunted eyes—I changed my mind. You know how the rest of the story goes. Hak is now my closest friend and ally, and is one of the few people who know my true self. General Joo-Doh, and now you, are the only others._

 _After that, there were still some assassination attempts, but as my reputation as a good-for-nothing prince spread, they greatly decreased. I bided my time until I turned eighteen, studying politics, economics, and the law in secret. I had many plans on how to help our country, but before I could bring any of them to fruition, I knew that I must first bring an end to the Red Tiger. They had continued to grow in power—monopolizing trade, terrorizing citizens, even infiltrating the highest positions in the government. Fuwasa was just one of their members, but there were many more. Their corruption had to be stopped, but until I found their location and their leader, I had no choice but to play the part of a puppet king in their hands._

 _In the meantime, I conducted an extensive undercover search for the Red Tiger's headquarters. When Hak came to the palace I thought that I had a lead at last, but by the next morning they had already changed their location, disappearing without a trace. After years of searching, I realized that I would have to try another tactic. Aware that Hiyou was a womanizer, I began thinking about the possibility of choosing a wife to lure and trap him. I wasn't comfortable with the thought of deceiving and using someone, but I couldn't think of any other way, and eventually convinced myself that I had to do it for the good of Kouka._

 _We moved forward with the plan, and just a month after my coronation, the search for my wife began. I wanted someone who wouldn't be intimidated easily, so I wore my crown upside down in the hopes of finding a girl who was brave enough to tell me about it. Also, if I'm being completely honest, the idea of leaving the selection up to fate eased my guilt a bit. However, after nearly three hours without success, I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to randomly choose someone after all. But suddenly there you were. A small and unassuming servant girl gesturing comically towards your head. I was so surprised that I had to fight laughter at first, but once you came up to the throne, all my mirth disappeared._

 _Your resemblance to my mother nearly took my breath away, and I had to carefully school my features to keep from betraying my emotions. It wasn't necessarily physical appearance or even the fact that you were both servants, but something intangible. When I brought you up to the throne, it was evident that you were terrified, yet your step was determined, and your carriage was proud. My mother was physically as weak as leaf, yet she was the strongest person I knew. Never giving into fear or despair, and always continuing on despite her pain. It was just a gut feeling, but I felt certain that if it was you, my plan would definitely work._

 _So, as you know, I chose you, and you definitely did not disappoint me. I was more than happy to agree with your deal, knowing that your stay would be temporary anyways, and by the time we finished talking, I thought you were the most interesting girl I'd ever met. When you protected Tetora during our first dinner together, I was even more certain that I had made the right choice._

I felt the color rise in my cheeks as I read this last line. _So he had known about that all along?_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts before continuing.

 _I had purposefully made a fuss about selecting a wife to catch Hiyou's attention. Now I just had to wait for them to make their move. Just about the time you were getting nervous and started trying to force me to let you leave, I was also growing impatient. I decided to try and speed things along by bringing you to the meetings with me. At first, I intended only to show you off, but once I learned that you had some interest in politics, it gave me a new idea. I would let you be my advisor, and start initiating changes that I had wanted to make for years. I thought that if Hiyou saw you as a threat to his power, he would be more motivated to take you before that happened. However, I moved too fast and almost ended up getting you killed._

 _It was at this point that things began to change for me. The thought of you getting hurt or worse terrified me, and I realized that somewhere along the way I had come to care for you deeply. I asked you to stop your involvement in politics, but of course, you refused. I realized that the only way you'd truly be safe was if you left the palace, so I decided to give you your wish. I offered you a present, fully expecting that you'd choose to leave, but you didn't. Seeing your stubbornness, I gave up, but I was determined to protect you until the two months were up. Just in case, I increased security in the castle and told the children to watch out for you._

 _I don't want you to misunderstand and think that I wanted you to leave, because nothing could be further from the truth. I hated the idea of no longer being able to see you, but to me, your safety was most important. Also, even though I could have forced you to stay, I truly wanted you to be happy. I knew that you desired freedom, and the last thing I wanted was to turn you into a caged bird. So I buried my feelings deep inside, and tried to act as normally as possible when I was around you._

 _But then when you told me that you loved me, everything changed. I still had some reservations about you remaining in the palace and continuing to advise me, but I thought that as long as you wanted to be here it was alright. Also, I was simply too overjoyed to think of sending you away._

 _I discarded my former plan once and for all, and was beginning to think of another way to catch Hiyou, when General Joo-Doh came back with alarming news. The members of the Red Tiger were assembling, and they appeared to be making preparations to usurp the throne. I understood the severity of the situation, but I still never planned to use you. Joo-Doh didn't agree with my decision and acted on his own._

 _I knew nothing of your plan, and my heart nearly stopped when the children came and told me what had happened. I can honestly say that I've never been more panicked in my life. All of my composure and years of acting fell away when I thought that I might lose you forever. Thanks to God, I made it in time, but ironically, I still ended up losing you._

 _I know that I only have myself to blame. I lied to you, and did intend to use you at the start. I take full responsibility for this, and know that I am well deserving of your condemnation. However, I want you to know, Lily, that although our time together was strewn with deceit and falsehood, my love for you was real. Looking back, I think that my heart was already yours the moment I laid eyes on you. I believe that I said something like "you'll do" at the time, but that was a massive understatement. In truth, I thought that I had never seen a more captivating woman._

 _With each passing day, I fell a little bit more in love with you. I adored your spunk, your determination, and even the way you blushed when you were nervous. But most of all, I loved how you had a heart for people. However, falling in love hadn't been part of the plan, and I knew that you'd be leaving eventually, so I resolutely ignored my feelings. When you finally told me that you loved me and intended to stay with me, I had never experienced such bliss._

 _You don't have to believe me, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I still felt the need to tell you all the things that I never got the chance to. I will remember and treasure the short time we had together for the rest of my life, and I want to thank you for helping me remember why I wanted to become king in the first place. You may have been a bit idealistic at times, but I truly admired your straightforward approach to things and your compassionate heart. I promise that I will strive to become a ruler that you would approve of. I wish you all the best, my love, and no matter how many years pass I will never forget you or stop praying for your happiness._

 _Yours Always,_

 _Soo-Won_


	20. Chapter 20

By the time I finished reading, I could barely see through my tears. Everything in his letter lined up with things I had heard from others and seen with my own eyes, but even more than that, I just _knew_ in my heart that it was true. I buried my face in my hands and wept as I berated myself for judging him so unfairly. I cried harder as I remembered how cruel I had been when he tried to explain everything to me. The look of heartbreak in his eyes at that time had been genuine, but I had been so blinded by my anger and prejudice that I had failed to see it.

The hurt from learning about his lies still stung, but it was drastically overshadowed by the joy in knowing that he truly did love me. My mother's words echoed in my ears. _Love is when you know a person's faults, yet still want to be by their side._ I knew without a doubt that I was still hopelessly in love with Soo-Won. At that moment, the gong on the clock struck and I looked up to see Kouka castle in the distance. _It isn't too late_ , I realized with a start _._ Without even taking the time to grab my bags, I hiked up my skirt and began to run.

When I finally arrived at the palace gate, I was covered with sweat and completely out of breath. Thankfully, the guards recognized me and let me in without any problems. I raced through the garden, and nearly collided with Ayura and Tetora.

"Ayura! Tetora!" I panted, "Please! Where is Soo-Won?"

To my great relief, they understood the situation immediately, and pointed me in the right direction without asking any questions. I thanked them hastily over my shoulder as I continued running. When I finally spotted him, I slowed my pace. He was sitting in the pavilion alone, as still as a statue. I couldn't see his face, but his posture looked tired and defeated. My heart filled with emotion at the sight of him. Unable to control myself any longer, I ran up to him from behind and threw my arms around him. I don't know what I had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't to be flipped through the air and thrown without pretense to the ground.

"Ouch!" I cried in shock and pain as I landed with a heavy thud.

"Lily?" Soo-Won's voice betrayed his surprise.

"What was that for?" I asked in indignation, forgetting everything in my anger.

"I'm so sorry!" he said as he helped me to my feet. "I thought you were trying to strangle me, and…" His voice trailed off and he suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Well…I read your letter," I began slowly, trying to figure out how to put everything I was feeling into words.

"Eh?! Already?" His jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "But I put it at the very bottom of the bag. I didn't think you would find it for at least a few years."

"You must be joking," I exclaimed incredulously. "I never would have found it! You gave me enough money to last a thousand years! My back was breaking from carrying it," I continued matter-of-factly, "so I gave it all to the village children."

"You… _what_?" he looked astounded.

I couldn't help giggling, as I marveled at how natural it felt to be talking with him like this. I had felt some apprehension at first, but just being near him made all my fears fade away.

When I glanced up again, his expression had grown quite serious. "So, you read the letter…?" There was hope in his eyes, but he hesitated to say more, apparently waiting for me to speak.

"Yes," I said softly, "and I came back to apologize."

His eyes held mine as he brushed my cheek lightly. "There's no need for you to apologize. I deserved everything you said and more."

I shook my head sadly. "That's not true. I judged you unfairly, and for that I am truly sorry." After a moment, I went on, "That's not all, though. I was hoping that you would allow me to stay here…," I raised my face to his and added in a near whisper, "and be your wife."

"Lily…" He looked at me searchingly. "Do you really mean it?"

I nodded—my heart too full for words. He apparently felt similarly, because he pulled me into an embrace and held me there without speaking for almost a minute.

Finally, he whispered in my ear, "Lily Aisawa, I love you."

I smiled into his chest. "I love you, too."

At last, he gently pulled away and held me at arm's length. "So, you're not angry with me anymore?"

I grinned at him impishly. "I wouldn't say that," I admitted. "In fact, right now I'm itching to slap you across the face."

I burst into laughter at the look on his face.

"But…," I continued more seriously, as I fingered my mother's necklace, "because of that, I know that my feelings for you are real. I know that I love you, because even after everything's that happened, I still want, more than anything, to be by your side."

"I see…," he smiled thoughtfully. "Well then, let's try this again, shall we?"

I watched as he kneeled and took my hands in his. "Lily?" his voice nearly caressed me in its tenderness. "Will you do me the honor of being my bride?"

I was whisked back to the first time he proposed, and I couldn't help smiling at the memory. I had been so scared and uncertain back then, but I didn't feel even a hint of hesitation now as I answered.

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

Our eyes locked, and he kissed me. I could feel his passion, yet there was no roughness in his manner. The world around me disappeared, and in that moment, it was just me and Soo-Won. I was brought back to reality when I heard him chuckle softly.

"What is it?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I was just thinking how different this is from my first proposal to you," he explained, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I was thinking the same thing," I laughed along with him. "But you know," I smiled mischievously as I went on, "I still expect you to keep our deal."

His expression was puzzled, "Our deal…? Oh!" he exclaimed in sudden understanding, "you mean the part about having no other wives?"

I nodded, feeling suddenly apprehensive. "You won't…right?

He kissed my forehead in answer. "Of course not. You're all I need, and I never wanted a harem anyways."

I smiled with relief and hugged him tightly.

"So, wait," I said abruptly as I looked up at him, "you're not actually an idiot?"

He burst into uproarious laughter. "I don't think so," he responded jokingly, "although I must admit that I don't always make the smartest decisions when it comes to you."

The tender look in his eyes made my face flame.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" he teased.

"Oh yes," I smiled and teased him right back, "of all the revelations in your letter, the fact that you aren't a clueless oaf was by _far_ the most shocking."

"You say that," he laughed, "but you fell in love with this clueless oaf."

I sobered at his words. "I did care about that clueless oaf," I said softly, "but I think that the one I was in love with all along was a man who I'd only seen glimpses of, yet always knew was there. A brilliant leader who loves his country and his people. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my life."

"Lily…," his voice was hoarse with emotion. When he spoke again, it was to murmur in my ear, "From now on, no more secrets, okay?"

"Mhm," I nodded, as my eyes welled up with tears of love and thankfulness for this wonderful man.

As we kissed once again, my mind wandered to how right my mother had been. Although I'm certain that she never imagined the emperor would be the one to break down the walls of my heart, her prediction had been accurate all the same. I had fallen in love with Soo-Won so deeply that even his faults didn't matter to me, and in doing so, I had found it at last. For the first time since my parent's death, I was truly glad to be alive.

Neither of us was in a hurry to go inside, so we sat together, my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist, until dusk. As I watched the sun set, almost poetic in its beauty, I knew that even though the day was coming to an end, my new life with Soo-Won was just beginning.


	21. Epilogue

Ten years have passed, and I am still as madly in love with Soo-Won as I was back then. We are happily married, and have been blessed with four beautiful children. The Red Tiger no longer exists, and shortly after the events of my story, Soo-Won expunged the corrupt officials and rebuilt the government from the ground up. The kingdom of Kouka is now flourishing under his reign. His past reputation has been completely forgotten, and he is adored by his subjects, even being called "The People's King" due to his championing of the common people. I still attend state meetings just as I did back then, but I am no longer his advisor, but his partner in ruling the country.

Hak is still by Soo-Won's side, and assists him as well, but he is busier now that he has a family of his own. It turns out that he was infatuated with Tetora, and that the feeling was mutual. They were married a year after we were, and have three precious little girls, with Tetora currently expecting their fourth. In order to give them privacy, Soo-Won had a separate house built on the palace grounds for them to live in. Ayura still serves as my head chambermaid, but she's really more like a mother to me, and is known as "Grandma Ayura" to both my children and Tetora's. As for General Joo-Doh, he apologized for everything that happened, and we are now good friends. He is a great favorite with the children, and is always fought over whenever he comes to visit.

I have grown quite accustomed to my life at the palace, but there are still times when I can scarcely believe that I'm not dreaming. If you had told me when I was a young servant girl that I would be the emperor's wife someday, I would have undoubtedly laughed in your face. However, although everything I've been through is extraordinary, what amazes me the most is the love that Soo-Won and I share. After all, isn't true love, the kind that leaves you blind to faults, oblivious to danger, and completely breathless, the most wonderful thing of all?

The End


End file.
